Four Swords: Hyrule Academy
by V-Fanfics
Summary: Third part of a Trilogy. Sophomore year has begun for Vio, Green, Blue, Red, and Shadow. This year will be different! Five new girls have entered, and things begin to get weird. Join them as they survive high school and their lives, for they have no idea of what they shall discover... Lots of OCs, if you don't like, don't read. Enjoy! Rated T for minor cussing. HIATUS! Sorry!
1. Prologue: History Beyond Time

**Hello again fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am VERY BORED. Waiting for poll results is hard work. Yeah. No one was answering the poll, and it was a tie, so I did this instead. HYRULE ACADEMY IT IS! Then ST after, or maybe make it an animation. We'll see later.**

**Anyway, lets start the story with a not-so-short prologue, shall we? I'm posting chapter 1, too, so don't worry. Enjoy "Hyrule Academy" (couldn't come up with another name for it, sorry).**

* * *

_Prologue: History Beyond Time_

* * *

_Many centuries ago, five kingdoms existed on these very lands. One kingdom was called Hyrule, otherwise known as the Kingdom of Light. There lived a fair princess of the name Crystal. She had lived there since she was young, with her great friend Samuel. One day, both her and Samuel found a lone shadow girl, lurking around in the night. Princess Crystal befriended the shadow girl... But it ended up being her worst mistake._

_The shadow girl, dubbed Zelda, had betrayed Princess Crystal, sending her and Samuel into the Dark World, known as Lorule. Soon, Princess Crystal was renamed to Samantha, and Samuel was renamed to Shadow. Both lurked in the Dark Hyrule... Until they found a way to return._

_They found themselves in intense pain when they returned. The sun scorched them, turning their dark bodies into shimmering dust. However, a boy and a girl clad in violet saved them. The girl was the Princess of the Air Kingdom, Princess Amethyst. The boy was a librarian's son, Vio. Both were extremely intelligent, and very young. They befriended the two shadow children, and they remained together._

_Soon, the new Hyrule was overthrown by Zelda, and her army was sent to the Air Kingdom to retrieve Shadow and Samantha. Princess Amethyst and Vio refused, but in consequence, Vio was murdered by the captain. Amethyst was brutally injured, and the two shadow children were taken away. _

_Many years later, a heroic tale was born. Four boys, dubbing themselves Green, Blue, Red, and Vio, saved Hyrule and Princess Zelda from Shadow Link, Vaati, and Ganon. Shadow Link joined the four heroes, sacrificing himself to destroy Vaati. Zelda and the remaining heroes vanquished Ganon with the power of the accursed Four Sword, sealing him back in._

_However, the four "Links" did not return as one. They set off on a four year journey to the four Elemental Kingdoms: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Each year was spent in each kingdom, and on the last, they returned home to Hyrule. The grand "Festival of Five" was held in that same place. However, they met the four Elemental Princesses there: Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. Each of them got to know each other, until Samantha and Shadow Link took them away, using Vaati.  
_

_Soon, the four girls lost their memories. They re-named to Grace, Brittany, Rosie, and Victoria. They and the four heroes went on a long journey to regain their memories and gain the elements that belonged to them. As soon as that was done, it was time to face Zelda. However, during their travels, Shadow and Samantha joined them, revealing themselves as the bringers of the Light Element. _

_The ten faced Zelda, each girl having to overcome a mental trial. The four girls of elements lost, but Samantha passed hers with flying colors. Giving life to the girls once more, they all defeated Zelda, sending her into the Limbo she belonged in. However, in order to keep her there, Samantha and Shadow had to transfer their spirit forms to the limbo to keep her from escaping. Before doing so, Victoria and Vio were given the Elemental stone of Light to keep their overpowered elements in order._

_Seven years later, the thunder Goddess is found by an older Grace, Green, Rosie, Red, Blue, and Brittany. They take her to Victoria and Vio, whom treat her and raise her as their own child. Soon, Zelda returns and plagues Thundera, causing her to suffer each night. Soon, the god of Darkness, Nocterno, is released by Zelda's hand. However, Zelda gets turned on by Nocterno, being sent to her original home once more. Nocterno then brought along the other five girls, separating Thundera and the main elemental girls in different sides of the prison._

_The four heroes doubt themselves, until a certain old friend of theirs returned. Shadow had returned to them, explaining what was going on. Finally, the boys decided to head out and retrieve what was taken from them. Thundera wakes up in a cell, only to find herself chained to the wall and unable to move. She sees a moblin guard who, somehow, is able to speak. She manipulates his mind to give her the key, then shocks it to death. She escapes from her cell, only to be guided by a spirit to a legendary sword: The Master Sword._

_She takes the status and responsibility of the Hero of Time and pulls the sword, gaining more and more power and courage. She takes to the halls of the prison, only to find that the boys have already fallen into danger. Deciding to help them out, Thundera takes her sword and slices through the bountiful enemies like butter. The boys remain amazed at how she fought and that she gained the Master Sword. Soon, a new path is opened to them, revealing the girls and Zelda, who was recently thrown in the same cell._

_Skeptical of Zelda, Thundera remains angry at her for tormenting her and others. However, Zelda proves her theory wrong by showing her history of pain, and revealing her true identity as the Dark Thunder Goddess. Feeling new found alliance, the group of twelve set off to destroy Nocterno once and for all._

_They finally reach the dark god, seeing him as a hylian. Soon, after countless attempts to kill him or terminate him, they decide to give their elements to Thundera, who gained loads of power that she couldn't control very well. However, once she got the hand of it and her weapon, The Bolt of Judgement, she was almost unstoppable._

_However, Nocterno had a trick up his sleeve as well. He also supercharged himself to become like Thundera, gaining his elemental weapon: The Scythe of Dusk. Both the goddess of Thunder and the God of Darkness were at battle, to the death, until one came out victorious. They battled fiercely..._

_Until the goddess was stabbed by the scythe. However, she shook it off like it was nothing and stabbed Nocterno with both the Master Sword and the Bolt of Judgement. Leaving them embedded in him, Thundera fell to the ground, awaiting her imminent death. However, Nocterno had died before she did, rendering Thundera victorious._

_However, she wouldn't remain in celebration of victory for very long, as she grew weak. The others crowded around her, attempting to keep her awake longer. Unfortunately, she had died before she could say everything. But she had no regrets._

_Only one line was recorded during that time. It was, "Let the future be bright."_

* * *

**Well. I've made my decision. Since no one was voting (probably the worst time anyway), and it came out a tie (oh god), I've decided to continue it. I'm not really that happy 'bout it, but whatever. It is kinda what I wanted to do anyway. But I still would've written the other one if there were more votes for it. Whatever. More four swords!**

**TAKE NOTE: This will NOT be like one of those pointless high school stories with nothing referencing the Zelda series (Zoras, gorons, moblins, etc.). There will be different races and things referencing the past two stories and other things in the Zelda franchise. **

**~V-Fanfics**


	2. Chapter 1: Restart

**Hello again, fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored. Yes, I have extended this into a trilogy! You are probably thinking that I'm becoming obsessed with writing the series, huh? Well, if so, yeah. I am. But I enjoy it, so whatever. Anyway, let us begin chapter 1, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Restart_

* * *

**_Briiing! _****_Briiing!_**

"Shut up!" Green said as he hit the snooze button. The shaking and noisy alarm clock stops, letting him have that beautiful time of silence. He closed his emerald eyes, willing himself to sleep more.

"UP AND AT 'EM, GREEN!" His mother yelled as she opened the door. Green shouted in fear, jumping out of his bed, sheets and pillows flying everywhere.

"Mom! What was that for?-!" Green exclaimed, throwing a pillow back onto the bed.

"It's the first day of school, Greenie. You can't play hooky anymore, you know." Green's mother said. Green sighed, knowing that he wouldn't have as much free time anymore.

"Fine." He grumbled. His mother smiled and closed the door, letting him have some private time to get ready.

Green walked to the restroom, examining his hair and face. He washed his face, making sure that no blemish was found. He was very notable for his perfectly clean face, why stop now?

"GREEN! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Green heard his mother yell downstairs. He sighed, finally combing his blonde hair and getting dressed in the Academy uniform. A striped tie with some sort of button down shirt under a blazer. The pants were always navy, and boys wore penny loafers. Academy-wear for you.

Green rushed downstairs, already packing his bags to get ready. He also made sure that his iPhone was inside his pocket in case he'd ever need it, and placed the schoolbag by the door.

"Here, Green. Take a doughnut." His mother said. He turned around to face her, smiling at the sweet smell the doughnuts gave off. He was literally going to drool. However, he kept my drool inside as he picked out a chocolate frosted chocolate glazed doughnut. He took a bite, and even the insides were filled with chocolate.

"Now, you don't want to be late. Hurry up, now!" His mother said, ushering me to the door.

"Thanks, mom!" He called out, running to the bus stop with my bags and everything. She smiled, waving me off.

Until he was sure he couldn't see her.

He stopped at the bus stop sign, knowing it was for Hyrule Academy. He then sat at the bench, waiting for the damn thing to arrive. Then, Green heard footsteps coming his way. He turned his head, and smiled at who was there.

"Hey, Blue." He said, waving to him. Blue yawned, but waved hi to him in response.

"Hi." He said. His darker blonde hair, as usual, was a complete mess. His cobalt eyes scanned the road, and he didn't look so... happy. Not that he usually was happy, anyway.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Green asked, trying to start a conversation.

"...Fine. 'Till my dad dragged me out of bed." Blue answered, huffing out hot air. Green laughed, knowing that his father was always quite strict.

"At least you slept well the whole week, right?" Green asked. Blue nodded, his eyes half open.

"Hi guys!"

Green looked behind him, and Blue turned as well. "Oh, hey Red." Green said, looking at his huge, light scarlet eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Did you hear about the new girls that are coming to Hyrule Academy?" Red asked, his higher pitched voice making Blue's hylian ears twitch.

"No, and I'm guessing you did?" Green asked, curious of these "new girls".

"Yeah! They all look similar to each other, just like we do, and Vio and Shadow too!" Red answered. Green paused, they _look_ like one another?

"Are they sisters? Friends?" He asked.

"They know each other, but they aren't sisters. They sure look like it, though!" Red answered. Green nodded in understanding, then heard another, much calmer voice.

"That's strange." Vio said, sitting by the others on the bench. His lavender eyes fell upon them like a hawk's.

"Hey Vio." Red said. "Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know. I texted him, but he didn't respond." Vio answered, looking towards the road. His light blonde hair moved softly with the breeze.

"Did someone say my name?" Shadow asked as he was walking by. Unlike the rest of the boys, his hair wasn't blonde. Instead, it was a dark purple color. Just like any other shadow being.

"Ah! Now everyone's here!" Red said, cheering like he always did. Vio looked at Shadow skeptically.

"Shadow, may I ask why you didn't text me back earlier?" Vio asked, lowering his glasses slightly. Shadow rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I just didn't respond." Shadow responded, laughing nervously. Vio shook his head in disbelief, pushing his glasses back up.

_**HONK!**_

They all turned their heads to the sound of the horn. There it was, the yellow academy bus. On it's side, it read _Hyrule Academy_ in fancy, cursive letters. It decreased its speed as it stopped where we were.

"Well, to another year of craziness!" Green said as he entered the bus. Vio smirked slightly, but followed him in. Then Red and Blue entered along with Shadow.

Everyone they saw last year was there already. Groose, Erune, Saria, Ruto, and, of course... Zelda. Green stole a quick glance of their school queen. Her blonde hair was perfectly combed, makeup perfect, outfit a perfect fit and perfect color.

...Too perfect, Green thought to himself.

"Lets sit back there, behind Groose and his gang." Blue said. Green nodded, following him. Vio, Red, and Shadow followed us, sitting with them in the very back of the bus.

They then fell on the seats when the bus started suddenly. They heard a few people snicker, but gave no care to them. Green sat himself up with difficulty. Blue, Red, Vio, and Shadow did the same, sitting up and laying back on the seat cushions.

"Good thing I didn't break my glasses." Vio said, cleaning his glasses as he spoke. Shadow cracked a smile, resisting the urge to knock the glasses off of his hands and letting them break.

"Yeah, then you'd be blind, batty." Blue mocked, laughing. Green laughed, too, remembering the nickname Vio was given when he got his glasses.

"Haha. Very funny, Blue." Vio responded sarcastically. He pushed the glasses back on his face, looking away from him. Soon, they felt the bus stopping once more.

"I think this is where the new girls are." Red said.

"Really?" Green asked, looking at him wide eyed.

"Yeah." Red responded. He then pointed at the front of the bus, and Green turned his head to that same direction.

Two girls entered the bus, one girl with green eyes and another with blue eyes. The green eyed girl was shorter than the blue eyed one, but her hair was longer and she wasn't as bulky. The blue eyed girl had darker blonde hair than the other, and significantly shorter. However, both girls seemed to be looking for a seat in the overcrowded bus.

"Um..." The green eyed girl looked around the bus, seeing too many pairs of eyes staring right at her and the girl next to her. "Where should I sit...?"

"How 'bout you just sit anywhere and quit asking yourself questions!" The blue eyed girl yelled at the green eyed one, making her yelp in fear.

"O-Okay." The green eyed one responded.

"Hey! You can sit with us back here!" Red shouted out, waving his arms. The blue eyed girl glares at Red, sending shivers down his spine. However, the green eyed girl wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks." The green eyed girl said. She sat in between Red and Green, smiling shyly. "I'm Grace."

The blue eyed girl sat between Blue and Vio, causing Vio to scoot away from her. "I'm Brittany. Don't screw with me, 'kay?"

"Or what? You'll scream 'till our ears bleed?" Blue asked, earning a very evil glare from Brittany. "Don't you glare at me!" He yelled, glaring back at her.

"Tch. Idiots." Vio muttered, taking out a _huge_ book and reading as usual.

"Umm, can we sit with you, too?"

Everyone but Blue and Brittany turned to the high pitched voice. A light scarlet eyed girl with pigtails stood before them, along with a lavender eyed, _really_ long haired girl, and a shadow girl with purple hair Grace's length.

"Sure." Green said. The scarlet eyed girl smiled widely, sitting down by Red at the corner. The long haired girl pushed up her glasses, looking for anywhere she could sit.

"Victoria, just sit somewhere without thinking about it, please?" The shadow girl said, smirking at the other girl's later reaction.

Victoria looked at the shadow girl, her sharp, lavender eyes glaring at her. "Fine then." She said, her voice smooth and calm. She quickly sits between Vio and Brittany, seeing that it is suitable space for her to sit.

"Thank the goddesses." The shadow girl spoke, smiling. She then placed herself next to Shadow, seeing that it was the only spot left for her. "So, who are you guys?" She asked, pointing to us guys.

"I'm Green." Green said, introducing himself. He then pointed to Blue, snapping him from his glaring contest against Brittany. "That's-"

"I'm Blue! The most awesome guy you'll meet!" Blue said, giving the shadow girl a wink and thumbs up. Vio shook his head, continuing to read his book.

"I'm Red, nice to meet you!" Red introduced himself, waving to the girls. The pigtailed girl was the only one who waved back, smiling in return.

"Shadow." Shadow said, not giving his attention to any of the girls. The shadow girl smirked at Shadow, for reasons I probably won't find out soon.

Everyone in the area looked at Vio, waiting for his response. He felt the eyes on him, and he shut his book softly. "I am Vio." He said, his voice barely audible.

"Jeez, quiet much?" Brittany complained, sitting back on the seat. She felt Vio glaring at her, but she didn't care.

"Brittany, at least you should show some consideration for how others are acting towards you. You're acting immature, as usual." Victoria commented. Brittany snapped like a twig.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?-!" Brittany shouted, standing up. However, when she stood, the bus stopped abruptly, causing her to fall on Blue. The others in the bus began to laugh loudly.

"OW!" Blue shouted. He shoved Brittany to the side, standing up and face redder than a tomato. He rushed out of the bus, not wanting to be around Brittany anymore.

"Oh boy..." Green said. "This will be a _long _year."

* * *

**...**

**This was probably the worst thing I wrote. I had to correct it FIVE TIMES. REWRITING IT FIVE TIMES. And it STILL did not come out as I wanted. Ugh. I'm upset that I spent so much time on this and it is just AWFUL. I swear, the next chapter will be MUCH BETTER. I WON'T LET THIS BLEMISH RUIN THE WHOLE FANFIC!**

**~V-Fanfics**

**P.S. Obviously, I do not own the Four Swords Manga/ The Legend of Zelda series. Those belong to Akira Himekawa (FS Manga) and Nintendo (LoZ series). The only things I do own are my OCs and the storyline. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Classes Begin!

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored. I want to say sorry for my last chapter. It could have been so much better, but it was not. I'm gravely sorrowful. However! I will try extra hard to make this chapter much better! Just getting used to the high school fanfiction type of writing... Hmph.**

**Lets begin, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Classes Begin!_

* * *

"_All students report to the auditorium for a warm welcome from Principal Vaati!_"

Everyone that was inside or near the academy building heard the announcement. Including the group of new girls and guys.

"Blue!" Green yelled. "Come on, man! You can't just run off without us!" He began running after his friend as he quickly walked off.

"Green, can you quit annoying me already? I'm not going anywhere without you guys, damn it." Blue responded, stopping suddenly. However, Green wasn't fast enough to stop himself, causing him to run into Blue. Green falls backward, but Blue doesn't budge.

"Ahh... Ow..." Green muttered to himself, rubbing his backside. He stood up, seeing a guffawing Blue. Green facepalmed, silently laughing to himself at his own klutziness.

"You okay?" Grace asked, walking up to Green. He looked up at her, almost surprised that she cared.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Green responded, standing up. Grace smiled, relieved that he was okay.

"...Are you gonna follow us everywhere, or something?" Blue asked Grace, pointing at her. Grace shrugged.

"Maybe." Grace answered. Then, she looked at Green, as if expecting something to be said.

"Uhh... Sure?" Green said, not sure whether he gave the correct answer or not. Grace smiled, her emerald eyes gleaming.

"Thanks! Since none of us know the school, I guess it would be best if we stuck with you guys." Grace said. Then, remembering something, she gasped. "Oh! I don't think we've fully introduced ourselves, yet..."

"It's fine. We already know who you and Brittany are. Just..." Green looked to the other three girls that were talking to Vio, Shadow, and Red.  
...Not them."

"Oh. The girl with red eyes is named Rosie. Lavender eyes, glasses, and long hair is Victoria. The shadow one is named Samantha. Victoria and Samantha know each other really well." Grace said, pointing to each girl as she named them.

"Cool. Anyway, I think we should start heading to the auditorium before Principal Vaati starts complaining that you girls haven't showed up yet..." Green said. Grace nodded, then she turned to the other girls.

"Hey! We need to head to... Umm... Oh, the auditorium! Come on!" Grace called out, her hands cupping her mouth. The girls and guys turned to the sound of Grace's voice, then nodded and ran over.

"Lets go then!" Brittany said, walking ahead of the others. However, as they all entered the hallways, they were greeted by a certain queen of the school.

"Green, Vio, Red, Blue, and Shadow! Hey!" Zelda said, walking over. She walked away from Saria and Ruto, who were talking to each other about shoes.

"Hi Zelda." Green said. Zelda giggled as she walked up to the green eyed boy.

"Who are these girls? Are they _all_ new?" Zelda asked. She eyed each of the girls, looking at each of their features and expressions closely.

"Yeah, all of them. This is-" Green started, but was cut off rudely by Zelda.

"Oh, their names don't really matter. I was just... Wondering." Zelda interrupted, staring at the girls. All of them became slightly uncomfortable with her staring.

"Umm..." Rosie began, but was also cut off by Zelda.

"Kay then. See you later~!" Zelda cooed, giving Green a little peck on his cheek.

Green paused. What... Just happened? He watched Zelda walk in the direction of the auditorium, and watched her turn her head and wave flirtatiously to him.

"Uh, Green? You alive there, buddy?" Blue asked, shaking Green's shoulder slightly. Green shook his head, as if to clear his mind of all thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just get to the auditorium." Green told them. Then, they all began to walk down the hallways into the auditorium.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked. Blue chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Zelda. Green used to drool over her, but he got over her once they broke up last year." Blue answered. Brittany smirked, looking ahead once more.

They opened the doors into the huge auditorium, and to their horror, the announcement had already begun.

"Ah, there they are." Principal Vaati said. His long, lavender hair was shining in the lights that illuminated the stage. His red eyes fell upon the boys and girls that had just entered. "Will the new girls please come down here and introduce themselves?"

Grace, Brittany, Victoria, Rosie, and Samantha paused. But when Principal Vaati beckoned them with his hand, they slowly walked down. The boys instantly took their seats in the top row, not wanting to get caught being late to an announcement in the _beginning of the year_.

"There we go. Line up so they can see you." Principal Vaati instructed. The girls followed, and they were also illuminated by the lighting. Samantha cringed but still kept her cool under the lights.

"Now, introduce yourselves. You, young lady to the far left." Principal Vaati said, pointing to Rosie at the far left. She nodded, then looked to the crowd of people.

Smiling, she introduced herself. "I'm Rosie I. Flaria." She said, then she stopped. Principal Vaati nodded, then pointed to Brittany.

"Brittany H. Aquatia." Brittany said, only not as eager.

When pointed to, Victoria folded her hands behind her back, and closed her eyes. "I am Victoria P. Aria." She said, her voice calm and smooth.

"Samantha R. Crystal." Samantha said, crossing her arms.

"Grace D. Gaia." Grace said, waving to the crowd. A few waved back, but others just did nothing.

"Well, be sure to give these five..." Principal Vaati paused, taking note of their similar appearances. "...Similar girls. Now, your schedules will be given in your homerooms, and each homeroom has a list of students in it. Find your homeroom and wait for the next announcements. Thank you, now you may all go to your homerooms." He waved them off, allowing the students to leave.

The girls hurried off the stage, all of them getting crowded by the large amount of students around them. Rosie held on to Victoria's arm, who held Samantha's Who held Grace and Brittany by their blazers.

"These crowds are huge..." Victoria mumbled. Samantha nodded in agreement, sweatdropping at the sight of all of the students around them.

"Hey! Over here!" Grace heard Green's voice and turned to the sound. She saw him waving for them to go that way.

"Hey, they're up there!" Grace told the other girls. Their eyes flew to where Grace was telling them, and they walked that way. They tripped a few times, but finally made it up to the top level near the door.

"Finally. You girls took forever!" Blue commented, smirking. Brittany glared at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but Victoria put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Don't." Victoria said simply, giving her a look. Brittany pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from the intelligent girl.

"Lets find out where our homerooms are!" Red exclaimed, leading them all out of the auditorium.

Chaos surged through the hallways. Lockers had paper shoved in it, and people were either being yelled at by Groose and his gang or a group of girls were swooning over some jocks or just talking in large groups. Victoria narrowed her eyes, not liking the atmosphere.

"You'll get used to it." Victoria heard a calm voice next to her. She turned her head, seeing Vio looking straight ahead. He pushed up his glasses, closing his eyes in disgust. "It'll be hard, but you will eventually."

"... I hope." Victoria responded, holding her messenger bag close to her. She walked ahead of Vio, following the rest of the group. Vio followed them soon after.

"Hey guys!" Red called out, waving for the others to join him. "We're all in the same homeroom!"

"Huh, what are the odds?" Green commented, examining the list. It was true. They were all in the same homeroom, and the homeroom teacher was the English Teacher, Mr. Neko.

"Cool, I guess." Brittany said, looking at the list as well. She scrunched her nose when she also saw Zelda's name in the list. "Zelda's here too."

"She is?" Grace asked, pushing Brittany and Green out of the way. She closely examined the list, and saw her name. Her ears turned slightly red, but she turned away.

"..." Victoria closely examined her behavior. A gear was set in place, and she smirked. She knew exactly what it meant, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Excuse me, children. Are you all in my homeroom?" An old mane spoke. He was _very_ short, and was wearing a navy blue tuxedo. They all nodded, and he let them in.

"Oh! Green! You're in this homeroom too?" Zelda asked. Green nodded, but before he could say anything, Zelda pulled him in for a huge hug. Grace was burning holes through Zelda's head, but Zelda ignored her.

"U-U-Uh..." Green stuttered, turning slightly pink at Zelda's sudden embrace. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? What had happened over the summertime?

"I'm just glad." Zelda said. Then, her smile was wiped clean off of her face when she noticed the girls. "Them again?"

"Uh, yeah. Us again. Problem?" Brittany asked, her attitude sparking. Zelda narrowed her eyes, but then changed to a sweet face again.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just... Surprised." Zelda said. She looked at the others, then noticed Grace's glare. "Do _you_ have some sort of issue?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all, your _highness_." Grace mimicked Zelda's faux sweet voice. Zelda glared at her, but then turned around.

"Whatever." Zelda said, walking to her seat next to her best friends Saria and Ruto. She whispered to them, and they began giggling. Grace rolled her eyes, and they all sat at a large, circular table.

"What was that all about?" Rosie asked. Green shrugged, still slightly pink in the face. Grace crossed her arms, not wanting to look at Zelda.

The intercom rang, and Principal Vaati spoke through it. The students and teacher in the room all kept quiet to listen to the announcement. "_Welcome, students, to Hyrule Academy. Today is the start of the new school year and the first week. During the first week, all of you will get accustomed to your schedules, teachers, and students around you._"

Grace did not like the last part.

"_As you all relax for the time being, the schedules will be delivered by the staff to each homeroom. It is in alphabetical order, so please take your time when giving them out, teachers._" Principal Vaati paused. "_As for the students, get used to the five new girls introduced this morning. I do not want to see any of you targeting them like the episode last year. Good day to you all._"

As the announcement ended, the chatter outside in the halls and inside the room commenced again. However, the girls had a few questions to ask before relaxing.

"What happened last year?" Samantha asked. The boys paled, not wanting to answer.

"Just tell us, to get it off your chests." Victoria said.

"It was some guy last year. He was really good with technology. So much so that he was considered a huge nerd." Green began. As he continued, he swallowed a lump in his thoat. "The girls insulted him, including Zelda. The guys beat him up. It hurt him so bad one day that..." Green trailed off, and the other boys around them had saddened looks, minus Vio of course.

"...Oh..." Rosie said.

"That was why you broke up with Zelda, right?" Blue asked. Green nodded, crossing his arms.

"She even said that it didn't matter. That it wasn't really hurting him. The thing is, he would come begging for us to help him, and we tried but..." Green trailed off again, rubbing his arm. "Nothing we could do."

"Huh." Victoria said. "Good with technology? Reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Vio asked. However, before Victoria could answer, the staff member entered the room.

"Here are the schedules, Professor Neko." The staff member said, handing them a block of papers. Professor Neko nodded, thanking the staff and waving him off.

He called the names one by one, until they were all handed out. "Okay. Some of you have me first period. I will assign you all seats, and I want you to be silent until the other students come in, okay?" Everyone nodded. He sat down, and then a few seconds later...

The bell rang for first period.

"Have a good day." Professor Neko said to them. Everyone examined their schedules, and at least half of the class left, including Grace, Green, Brittany, Samantha, Red, and Zelda. The others that remained stood up, awaiting their given seats.

"Okay, Rosie will sit here, and I want Groose back there..." Professor Neko started to give them all seats, and once they were all seated, he began to write things on the electronic board he was given two years before.

"Okay. Today, we'll do a simple review I'm sure you all know." Prof. Neko began. He started to write, and speak.

"Psst." Victoria heard behind her. Her long ears twitched, but she ignored him. "Psst." She glared holes into someone's back of their head.

"PSST." She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the person behind her. Then, she felt something tap her shoulder. She looked, and it was a paper someone held. She picked up the paper, and looked to the person behind her.

A quite large boy with ridiculous looking red hair sat. His red eyebrows moved up and down, as if to flirt with her.

She narrowed her lavender eyes at him, the shadows created by her hair covering them. She slowly turned around, and opened her paper.

In sloppy handwriting, it read:

"_U wanna go out?_"

Victoria looked at the paper, embarrassed that she was even asked such a question from such a repulsive looking person. She held out the paper to him, making sure he watched her rip it in half. She dropped the paper on the floor, putting her hands on the desk again.

She could hear snickering behind her, and she smirked. She didn't care whether they were laughing at her or at the boy behind her. But when she heard a "Shut up!" whispered loudly from behind, she got her answer.

"Is there something wrong, Groose? Something you need to tell us?" Prof. Neko asked, directing the attention to the boy behind Victoria. Even she looked behind to see his pathetic face.

"N-No, sir. Nothing." Groose responded. She smirked, then turned to face the front along with the rest of the class.

"That was what I thought." Prof. Neko said, turning back to the board. "Now, onto the lesson..."

"You better watch your back, Victoria." Victoria heard. She turned her head, seeing Groose's flushed face. Obviously, it was flushed because of anger, not embarrassment.

"Or what?" Victoria whispered back. Groose smirked, and then...

The bell rang once more, signaling a fifteen minute free period.

"Okay, students. You are dismissed." Prof. Neko said. However, before he could turn around, people already began to leave the classroom.

Victoria heard Rosie walking up to her. She turned to her, expecting her to ask about what happened.

"What did Groose do?" Rosie asked. Victoria chuckled, crossing her arms.

"He asked me to go out with him." Victoria answered, shaking her head. "As if."

"Yeah. As if. I think that Vio guy would fit you better, don't you think so?" Rosie asked, walking away with her stuff in hand.

Victoria paused. Vio? Why Vio? Did they have something in common? Other than the glasses, of course. Dismissing the questions for later, she got her stuff and walked into the once again chaotic hallways. She checked her schedule, seeing free period. She figured that she should go somewhere that she and the others could group together in. Walking down the chaotic hallways, she saw Groose talking a group of other males.

She paid no attention to him. As she passed, she heard him stop, and a few others snicker. She took it as a warning signal, and picked up her pace. Then, she heard footsteps. She looked behind her, and to her horror...

He was chasing her with fists balled and face angry.

Keeping her calm, she ran quickly through the crowds of people. Silently and swiftly dodging crowds and individuals. She could hear shouts and cusses behind her as Groose pushed through crowds and individuals. Victoria smirked, continuing her running until...

She hit a dead end.

She began to think harder than ever before, knowing that this boy could actually pose a threat to her well being. However, she hadn't much time when she heard him yell at her.

"There you are, little prick." Groose said, getting his two buds to corner Victoria. She forced herself to keep calm, so she turned around to face him directly.

"What do you want?" Victoria asked. "Your dignity back? Sorry, but that won't be happening soon."

Groose had it. He stomped up to her and pinned her to the wall. "Look here, girl. You won't be getting out of this without something being pummeled, got that? Quit acting so superior!"

Victoria did not show it, but she truly was horrified. His body size was significantly bigger than her own, and she could not get away. She flinched when she saw him get a punch ready, aimed straight for her face.

"What the hell?-!"

Victoria did not feel the punch. Instead she heard a voice. She opened one lavender eye, and saw Vio, Green, Grace, and Blue. They all stood behind Groose, and his two buds were freaking out.

"Groose. Take your hands off of her, now." Vio warned, his voice threatening.

"Or what, smartass?" Groose asked. He kept one hand on Victoria's shoulder, making sure she wouldn't move.

Vio smirked, handing his bag to Blue. Blue was shocked, but still held it. "'Or what', you ask?"

"Yeah." Groose said. He sharply removed a hand from Victoria's shoulder, but she just stood in the same spot. "What'll ya do, smartass?"

"Never thought you'd ask, dimwit." Vio said. His sharp, lavender eyes glaring at him, not leaving their target.

"Who you callin' dimwit?-!" Groose yelled, rolling up his sleeves.

"You." Vio answered. That caused Groose to snap. He went in for the tackle against Vio. However, Vio dodged to the side before Groose could get at him.

"Why you little!" Groose yelled. He balled his fist, ready to punch Vio.

However, he received a punch instead.

Victoria drew back her fist, putting herself in the fighting position. She watched him spin around, and he got in the same position. She smirked, readied her leg...

And kicked him right in the crotch.

"GAH!" Groose yelled. He grabbed his crotch, falling to the floor. Victoria patted her own clothing, making sure any dust or dirt was removed. Blue stood, mouth agape at her.

"What?" Victoria asked, calm as ever. "It was nothing. He was just a weakling after all." She picked up Vio's bag from Blue, leaving him wide eyed and still mouth agape.

She walked over to Vio, handing him the bag. He picked it up, putting it over his shoulder. "Thanks for helping me." She said. Vio nodded in response, saying, "No problem. He is quite the moron, isn't he?"

"You can say that again." Grace said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thankfully, you guys got here before he could do any damage." Victoria answered. She and the others walked away from the area, preparing for the next bell...

Which signaled for the next few hours of hell.

* * *

**Well. I must say, this is SO much better. More refreshing of a chapter than the last, don't you all agree? I'm glad that I could write a better chapter, and I'm still getting the hang of the high school mechanics type thing. So, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last. I shall bid you adieu until the next chapter. Bye!**

**~V-Fanfics**


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch Battle

**Hello again, fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am back and writing better again! Yay! It was mostly due to writers block, confusion on which point of view it should be, and overall no idea what to write. I am very sorry. However, last chapter was MUCH better and LONG. I was really happy with that turnout. Anyway, lets get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Lunch Battle_

* * *

_**Briiiiiing!**_

Brittany lifted her sleeping head at the sound of the bell. She looked around. People were already packing their stuff from Prof. Kafei's class. She hastily packed hers too, making sure that she brought everything with her. She stood, and with everyone else, walked out of the class.

"You were sleeping again." Victoria said to her. Brittany glared at her, but it had no effect.

"Yeah. So?" Brittany replied.

"...Nothing." Victoria answered solemnly. She checked her schedule, and Brittany gave it a peek as well.

Lunch. The one thing that made her come to school.

"Finally!" Brittany exclaimed, already smelling the rich, academy food served outside. When Victoria and Brittany opened the doors, they were instantly hit with the almost gourmet smell of the food. Not always did students enjoy such delicacies.

"Smells wonderful! I wonder how it actually _tastes_." Victoria commented, taking a whiff of the smells of the seasoned foods and desserts. However, she noticed that Brittany was already in the line. She sweatdropped, but eventually went after her.

"Come on! Such a long line..." Brittany complained. Victoria smirked, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Hey girls!"

Brittany and Victoria turned to the voice calling out to them. It was Green. He ran over to us, waving his hand to us. The rest of the group was also following Green, shouting for him to wait up.

"'Sup, Green?" Brittany asked, waving to him. Green smiled, allowing Grace and the others to trail behind him.

However, Grace did not look so pleased.

"What seems to be the matter, Grace?" Victoria asked. Grace sighed, obviously not wanting to tell her now. Victoria understood, dropping the subject and looking forward. She then saw Brittany piling food onto her tray. She noticed it was her turn, so she grabbed a tray and followed her friend.

Soon, after they got their lunches, they looked for a seat. Which was extremely difficult. They seemed to be separated in cliques: The jocks, the popular people, the nerds and geeks, and many other groups. Finally, they found an empty table.

"Lets sit there!" Shadow suggested, pointing to the empty table. They all followed him there, seating themselves. However, Grace did not seem so comfortable sitting next to Green.

"Grace." Victoria whispered. Grace's emerald eyes were lain upon Victoria, giving her full attention. "Come with me. I want to know what's bothering you."

Grace nodded, following her to the corner of the lunchroom. Victoria turned around, facing the green eyed girl. "What is going on? I want to know, and don't leave anything out."

Grace's face saddened, remembering what happened during the second break period. She sighed... then explained what happened.

* * *

_"Hey Green." Grace said. She walked up to him during the second break they had. He turned to her, waving to her as well._

_"Hey." He said. Grace smiled at him, happy as ever to be around him. Since, of course, she did have a slight crush on him._

_"Hey Greenie~!" A voice was heard. '**Oh Nayru, not her...**' Grace thought to herself. It was Zelda... again._

_"Uh, hey Zelda." Green responded. Zelda hugged him, but he didn't hug her back. Then, she turned to face Grace._

_"Umm, why are you still here?" Zelda asked. Green looked at her, shocked that she would say that. Grace was really upset, but she did not respond._

_"Because she's my friend." Green responded, somewhat angry. However, Zelda ignored him. She smiled at Grace, then pulled her in to get to her ear._

_"Get out of here. He's mine." Zelda whispered into her ear. Grace glared at her, but then left the area. But she did not leave entirely. Instead, she stayed at a corner, watching them._

_"Now that we're alone..." Zelda said, twirling her blonde hair. Green's face turned pink again, but before he could say anything..._

_...They had already begun kissing._

_Grace gasped softly, feeling as if a knife had just stabbed her in the heart. She felt tears well up, and then she ran off. She didn't want to deal with it anymore._

* * *

Victoria did not budge, nor did her facade. She understood why Grace felt this way, but if it was her, she wouldn't have reacted in such a way.

Maybe because she was much stronger than her in that way. She had suffered more, of course.

"...Sorry." Grace said. Victoria shook her head, understanding how Grace felt.

"It wasn't your fault. Green was angry, wasn't he?" Victoria asked. Grace nodded, putting gears into place. "And you didn't see what happened after, no?" Grace shook her head, and the gears began to turn slowly. "So, do you think Green wanted to get kissed by her?" Grace shook her head, more gears. "So..."

"...Does it mean he likes...?" Grace began, but Victoria knew what she was going to say. However, Victoria shrugged.

"I may be intelligent, but I cannot read minds." Victoria said. She did know someone who _could_, however. But that would be dealt with later.

"Hey!" Victoria and Grace turned. They saw Green running over, his face concerned. "Why are you two standing here alone? Come join us!"

Victoria looked at Grace, smirking. She walked back calmly to the table. However, Green extended his hand to Grace. Grace turned a small shade of pink, but took it anyway. Green grasped it firmly, feeling her hand's softness under his hand. He led her back to the table, not noticing her flushing face.

"Look who's back. What were you doing over there?" Blue asked. Grace looked at Victoria, who nodded to her. Grace nodded back, then turned her head back to Blue.

"Nothing." Grace answered. She then proceeded to eat her food, tasting the savory goodness of the high quality food. The others had started, but were not too far... Most of them, at least.

"Ugh, I can't eat another bite..." Rosie muttered, rubbing her full tummy. It had been only a few minutes after Victoria's and Grace's return to the table. Rosie's tray was empty, but her stomach was the complete opposite of that. She didn't look sick, but she did look like she couldn't eat anymore or else she would explode. Red was in the same condition.

"Then don't." Brittany commented, continuing to eat what little she had left on her tray. Surprisingly, due to the amount of hunger she said she was in earlier, she had eaten everything with a slow pace.

"Yeah." Blue agreed, doing the same.

Soon, they all heard footsteps coming towards them. Lo' and behold, Zelda had arrived again. However, she was angry.

"Hi Zelda." Red said, waving to her. However, she paid no attention to him. She hid something behind her back.

Victoria watched her closely, watching her edge towards Grace slowly. Soon, she could see what was behind her back.

A bowl full of burning hot soup.

"Grace!" Victoria warned, sitting up. Grace turned her head to Victoria, and saw her pointing behind her. She turned behind her, and her eyes went wide when she saw Zelda.

"Boo." Zelda said. She poured the entire bowl of hot soup on Grace. She gasped loudly, standing up abruptly.

"W-What the hell?-!" Grace gasped. Green stood up as well, running to get paper towels. The people around turned, and the whole lunchroom quieted. Even the lunchroom chefs were interested. Of course, for some reason, no staff was present.

"That's what you get for stealing my man." Zelda said. She threw the porcelain bowl at Grace, landing a hit right in the center of her forehead. When it made contact, some shards flew around, scraping Grace's hands and legs. Her skirt, shirt, tie, and blazer were covered in boiling soup. Even her hair was not spared.

"Grace!" Victoria shouted. She caught her from falling, and examined her head. One huge, bulging bump was found bleeding on her forehead. People around the area seemed to be... _cheering_. It was _sick._

"I-Is she...?" Green asked as he rushed over. He felt his face get boiling hot with anger, and he turned his face to Zelda. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?-!" He exclaimed.

However, Zelda didn't react. She just shot a glare at him, Grace, and Victoria. Then, she left, heading back to her table. When she got there, some people _high-fived_ her, _congratulated_ her, even told her to do something _worse_.

"Those sick f-" Blue was cut off by Green.

"We have to take her to the nurse, now!" Green said. The others nodded, following him to the nurse's office. Blue and Green both carried Grace, while Shadow led them through the crowding people. Once they made it out of the lunch room, they rushed down the hallways into the nurse's office.

"Mrs. Anju! We are in need of your assistance!" Vio said. The nurse, Mrs. Anju, turned. She gasped, absolutely horrified of the sight in front of her.

"I'll do what I can, I am only a nurse." Mrs. Anju said. She ushered Grace onto a bed, beginning her treatments for burns and a badly bumped head.

"...You guys can go to next period. I'll wait here." Green said. The others hesitated, but nodded, leaving the area. Victoria paused, looking back at them. However, she smiled, knowing that Grace would be fine afterward. She continued on, putting herself next to Vio.

For a few minutes, Green waited in the nurse's office. He began to get worried... Until Mrs. Anju came out of the room.

"She's fine. You didn't have to wait here, you know." Mrs. Anju said. Green smiled, nodding.

"I didn't. But I wanted to. It was sorta my fault..." Green said.

"You did this?" Mrs. Anju asked, appalled. Green shook his head, then began to "explain" what happened.

"Someone spilled hot soup on her when she was tying her shoes, and then the bowl fell and hit her really hard." Green said. Mrs. Anju hesitated... But then let it go. She left the area, doing some paperwork in the other room.

"Green? Why'd you wait for me?" Grace asked, walking out of the area. She was given a new blazer, skirt, shirt, and tie. However, her cute bow wasn't to be replaced.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Green said. Grace turned slightly pink, but smiled in response.

"T-Thanks." Grace responded, rubbing the back of her head lightly. She smiled.

"Lets get to class." Green said, walking with her to her class. She smiled again, following him.

When they eventually got there, Green stopped in front of her, turning to face her. Grace looked at him, wondering what he was gonna do.

"Before we leave... I just wanna say something." Green said, his face pink again. Grace's face matched his, but what happened next made her face turn bright red.

Green gave her a soft, small, and short kiss on the cheek. He then walked off to his class, leaving her in shock. She had her mouth agape, her hand over her cheek.

"...I'll never wash this cheek again..." Grace muttered to herself, walking to her classroom.

* * *

**Third chapter and already fluffy? What are you doing?-! Well, I'm doing what I want, that's what. Yeah, already fluffy. Anyway, that's one off the list. But I won't let their fluffiness end. Not now, not ever. And it will just get better from there. But for now, I need sleep. Where I am, it's, like, 1:57 AM or something. I need to check. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I bid you awesome people adieu!**

**~V-Fanfics**


	5. Chapter 4: Dodgeball Battle (Part 1)

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am back with a new chapter! Yes, it has not exceeded twenty four hours in the plot and already, fluffiness. I'm just odd like that. You'll understand, though. Once we get closer to the middle... You'll see. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Dodgeball Battle (Part 1)_

* * *

_**Briiiiiing!**_

Last bell of the day. It was time for last period, and it was a joined class for half of the Academy to attend. Physical Ed.

"Okay..." Rosie muttered to herself. "...PE? Yay!" She cheered as she ran down the hallway. She watched others walk outside of the building, and followed them.

"Rosie!" Rosie turned around, hearing the voice of her friend. It was Grace, waving to her. Behind her stood the other girls, but no sign of the guys anywhere.

"Hey, Grace!" Rosie exclaimed, running over to them. She was really, really, _really_ excited to see them, as usual. "Where are the guys?"

"They already headed to the gym." Brittany answered, crossing her arms. "The left us here with these huge crowds!"

"Brittany, you know we can follow the crowds to the gym anyway. It's a joined class, remember?" Victoria spoke, her intelligence making Brittany angry.

"I-I knew that!" Brittany responded, slightly red with embarrassment. Victoria smirked, but decided not to torment the girl. Physical Education was her strong point, after all.

"Then lets go!" Grace said, walking ahead. The others nodded in agreement, following her from behind. They could hear people talking, but one common phrase that was heard was the name "Miss Luminescence".

"Oh my god! Miss Luminescence has a concert tonight! I wonder if we can go together."

"Look! Miss Luminescence is gonna perform a new song! I wonder what it'll be like now..."

"God, Miss L is, just, perfect!"

Victoria listened to each person, her ears like radars. She could hear something about a concert, new song, and her being perfect. She smiled to herself.

"Wow, Miss L has a concert tonight?" Rosie asked. She turned to Victoria. "I bet you're going, aren't you?"

"I guess, if I'm not busy. I am a huge fan myself." Victoria said.

"You better! We've all got tickets, and one for you too!" Grace said. Victoria paused, looking the slightest bit worried. "What?"

"...Nothing. I'm just hoping that I may be able to make it to the concert..." Victoria said, dismissing Grace's question. Grace hesitated, but then dropped the subject, facing forward again. They approached a door that was marked "Ladies Changing Room".

"Kay, lets go in. I think Principal Vaati said that the PE uniforms should already be in there for us." Grace said. The others nodded, agreeing. They opened the door, and headed inside the pink colored room full of lockers.

* * *

"Oh my god, what is taking them so long?-!" Blue complained. He had been sitting in the same spot on the bleachers for what seemed like a half an hour. In reality, it was only five minutes after the bell.

"Oh be quiet already." Shadow complained. Blue shot him a glare, but then sighed and laid back a little.

"They should be out here soon. I wonder if they'll like the uniforms, though..." Red wondered. His PE uniform consisted of simple shorts and a T-shirt of his choice of color. His preference, of course, was a red shirt. Blue wore a blue shirt, Vio wore violet, Shadow wore black, and Green wore green. The shorts were all navy.

"There they are!" Green announced, pointing to the doors leading to the locker rooms. The boys all looked, wondering if Green was telling the truth or just getting their attention.

"I. Hate. These." Victoria spoke simply. She looked down at the uniform, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "The skirts are _really_ short for my taste..."

"Well, this is what we wear when we play sports. Deal with it, smartie." Brittany said, smirking at Victoria. Victoria gave her a slight glare back.

Grace looked down at her own uniform. Victoria _was_ right, the skirts were really short. The uniform for girls consisted of a short tennis skirt and sneakers, as well as a tank top in their preferred color. Grace wore green, Brittany wore blue, Rosie wore red, Victoria wore violet, and Samantha wore black.

"Hey, at least none of you are gonna be extra crispy when we run laps outside." Samantha complained, pointing out the characteristics of a shadow being's weakness. Rather than dying in the sun, shadows just tan _really_ fast in it.

"I guess so, you're right." Rosie admitted, laughing a little. Samantha patted her head, then heard a shout from her male comrades.

"Hey! Up here! Come up here!" Red shouted out, his arms waving to them. The girls headed up the bleachers to the top, sitting right by the boys.

"Like the uniforms?" Blue asked, smirking. Victoria shot him a glare while at the same time making sure her skirt was actually covering herself. She obviously hated it, but she would _not_ show anything hinting at it.

"Cut it out, Blue." Vio told him. Blue elbowed him, smirking. Vio also shot him a glare, but then ignored him.

"Do we have to wear these...?" Grace asked. The boys all nodded, and she sweatdropped.

"What? As long as you don't act like the other girls, then you'll be fine, Grace." Green said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, feeling comforted.

"'Act like the other girls'?" Brittany asked. She turned to look at the other girls. Some of them had rolled their skirts, and one of them didn't even _have_ a long enough skirt. Brittany glared at them. "I see what you mean."

"They're all acting stupid. All to try and impress guys. It's ridiculous." Victoria commented, her anger evident in her voice. However, she calmed herself down. "But since the boys are buying it, I couldn't care less."

"Hm." Vio nodded, agreeing. Then, a whistle was heard. The girls turned around to face the owner of the whistle.

"All of you, shut up and listen!" A large, gerudo man shouted. Instantly, the gym quieted, not a peep from the students around them. "I am Coach Ganondorf, and after this, I want you all to run five laps outside on the track!"

The students groaned, complaining about the hot weather or about the length of the track. The whistle blew again, this time hurting their ears. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Coach Ganondorf shouted.

"All guys in this gym, this is for you and only you!" Coach Ganondorf started. "I don't want to catch you doing anything _funny_ with the girls here, do I make myself clear?-!" The boys nodded, some of them saying yes in response.

"Girls!" Coach Ganondorf turned to the left side of the bleachers, where most of the girls sat. "I don't want to see you doing anything to provoke them, do I make myself clear to all of you?-!" The girls nodded, some giggling. "I WANT A DIRECT ANSWER!" The girls shuddered, nodding and responding with a yes.

"Good." Coach Ganondorf said. "ALRIGHT! FIVE LAPS, LETS GO!" He shouted. All at once, everyone in the gym went to the field, where a track surrounded it. Some began running, while others just walked.

Victoria kept a good pace as she ran, making sure her hair wouldn't get in the way. As she ran, she put it in a high ponytail, tying it with her hair. Brittany raced by her, sending dust in her face. "Brittany!" Victoria shouted, spitting out some rocks.

"Heh! Try and keep up, slowpoke!" Brittany taunted, sticking her tounge out to Victoria. Both her and Victoria were the fastest runners they knew, so they always competed. Unlike everything else, however, they were pretty much even.

"Just you watch." Victoria muttered. She picked up speed drastically, speeding by Brittany. Brittany's sapphire eyes widened, but she would not let Victoria win this.

"Get back here!" Brittany shouted. Then, something- no, _two_ somethings sped past her, one in blue and one in violet.

Blue and Vio.

"Heh, gotta keep up!" Blue shouted to Brittany. She growled, not wanting to lose. She ran faster, keeping her pace and breathing steady.

"Blue, give it up. You know I can beat you at anything." Vio taunted. Blue glared, and sped up. However, he spotted Victoria up ahead.

"I think she'd beat you though!" Blue said, smirking and pointing at Victoria. Vio turned his head, and saw her looking back at them. She was smirking, waving at them tauntingly.

"Be right back." Vio said. He sped up slightly, catching up to Victoria. Blue did the same, and Brittany followed, too. Victoria noticed this, and sped up, keeping the distance equal.

"You know you can't catch me, Vio." Victoria said, taunting him. However, it didn't work, since he just smirked back.

"You who knows everything also knows that I will eventually. That's why you're speeding up." Vio said. Victoria knew he would be tougher to beat mentally, but physically...

No problem.

She nimbly passed through the crowds of other runners, leaving them to watch in awe at her speed. Vio mimicked these movements, catching up to her.

Victoria ran her last lap, stopping at the original starting point. Coach Ganondorf eyed her closely, wondering if she was faking finishing the laps.

"I finished them, Coach." Victoria said. Soon, Vio had caught up to her, and so did Blue and Brittany,

"I see..." Coach Ganondorf said, eyeing the four of them. "That was record time, however. Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." Vio answered, nodding. The rest all nodded as well.

"..." Coach Ganondorf cracked a smile. Then, gradually, he began laughing. He patted Victoria, Vio, Blue, and Brittany. "You four are pretty fast, I must say!"

"Thanks, coach." Blue said, not liking the hard pats on his back. He began to get irritated.

One by one, each of the other runners reached the end of their laps. Some were panting, others were running to the water fountains. However, none of them were in the same state as the four in violet and blue.

"Look at them. Weaklings." Blue commented, drinking some of his bottled water. Brittany nodded, agreeing.

"Hey... You guys... Were really... Fast..." Rosie gasped for breath, sweating a lot. Grace fanned herself, her hair soaked in sweat.

"Geez, I thought you'd have the decency to wait!" Samantha commented, walking up to them. Like the rest of them, she was sweaty and red skinned from her little "sun tan".

"Sorry. We got slightly carried away." Victoria apologized.

"Slightly?" Green asked. "_SLIGHTLY?-!_" He exclaimed. Victoria nodded, watching him wipe sweat from his face and shake his head in disbelief.

"Okay! Time for something fun for the first day!" Coach Ganondorf announced. The students around him groaned, knowing that something "fun" would probably involve something that would make them drenched in their own sweat.

As if they weren't already.

"Lets do something inside, shall we?" Coach Ganondorf said. He clapped his hands together, and with a devious smile said, "...Dodgeball."

The boys hurrahed, and the girls shuddered. Dodgeball was by far the most painful game ever, but the boys never minded it.

"Yes! Dodgeball!" Blue cheered, throwing his fist into the air. Vio smirked, Shadow looked at Blue weirdly, Green smiled, and Red cheered.

"What's so awesome 'bout dodgeball?" Brittany asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Blue said. "The most competitive game ever! You can pummel your enemies on the other team with friends helping you! Just look at their faces when they get hit with the rubber ball! Damn, it's just so awesome!"

"Cool, I guess." Brittany said, rolling her eyes. However, she smirked, thinking about what Blue said. If she could hit Zelda square in the face, it would make her day.

"The teams will be picked by..." Coach Ganondorf began. Everyone silenced, awaiting names. "Groose and Pipit."

The boys cheered, knowing that they would definitely win against anyone. People began crowding in the front, just to be picked. The girls, however, stayed in the back.

"Good, none of us have to be on Zelda's team." Brittany commented. Blue smirked, happy as well.

"I wanna be on Pipit's team. He's really good at this game." Green said, getting up and joining the crowds. Eventually, teams wee already being picked.

Pipit looked around, his blue eyes landing in the group of ten friends. He smiled, pointing at them. "Blue." He said.

"Sure thing, man." Blue said. He high-fived Pipit, smiling.

"Umm... Cawlin." Groose said, picking his close friends. He then glared at Pipit, as though there was someone he did not want him to choose.

"Lets see... I need someone that has a fast pace." Pipit whispered to Blue. Blue smirked, pointing to Vio and Victoria. "Which?" Pipit asked. Blue shrugged.

"...Victoria." Pipit concluded. Victoria walked over, looking at Pipit. She analyzed him, wondering why she was chosen.

"You have a 'fast pace'." Blue answered. Victoria gave him a questioning look. Blue shot up his hands, as if to say 'Don't ask me!'. Victoria got the message, looking away from him.

'_Pipit's choosing those ten... Why?_' Groose thought. "Zelda." He said. Zelda's face scrunched up in a scowl, not wanting to go on his team. However, when she also noted the pattern Pipit was taking, she walked to join his team.

Soon, everyone was chosen for a team. Vio, Victoria, Shadow, Blue, Brittany, Green, Samantha, Grace, Red, and Rosie were all on the same team. Groose had Saria, Ruto, Zelda, Cawlin, and many others.

Coach Ganondorf smirked. He knew that it would go down with enemies versus enemies. He could tell because of the way they all glared at each other. '_This should be interesting._' The coach thought to himself.

Once they were inside, the dodgeballs were set along the center line of the gym. Each team laid on their stomachs, waiting for the signal. Coach Ganondorf raised the whistle to his mouth...

And blew the whistle, starting the game which would decide who was better.

* * *

**Woop! This is exactly what happens at my school. Two people get picked, their friends are chosen first, then so on. And it usually turns out to be a personal competition. Whoever wins gets to gloat about it all day. The loser just gets insulted to no end. That's how it works. And normally, the teachers are completely oblivious to anything. So, yeah.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**~V-Fanfics**


	6. Chapter 5: Dodgeball Battle (Part 2)

**Hello Fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am back with another chapter once again! I want to write more and more for the series, and I'm obsessed! Oh boy. Anyway, let us continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Dodgeball Battle (Part 2)_

* * *

At the sound of the whistle, people got up and began running. Pipit was the first to get a ball, then he backed up. Vio and Victoria both got two, and Blue and Brittany got one. The rest battled the other team for their ball.

Another whistle was blown, and balls flew across the gym. Vio dodged one aimed straight for his face. Obviously, Groose was the one who threw it. He smirked at Groose's pissed off face.

Groose threw another, and Blue caught it. "Groose! You're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced. Groose glared at Blue, silently swearing at him. Blue smirked back at him, watching him leave the area.

"Blue! Watch your head!" Brittany called out. Blue ducked, dodging three balls aimed for his face. He stood back up, giving Brittany a thumbs up. She winked back at him, giving him a thumbs up back.

Victoria nimbly dodged balls that were thrown straight at her. A few she had to do a few maneuvers to avoid balls being thrown at her, she caught two of them, one that was aimed at Rosie.

"T-Thanks, Victoria." Rosie thanked her, smiling weakly. Victoria smiled back at her, assuring that she wouldn't let her get hit.

Brittany kept a watchful eye on the other team, making sure that they wouldn't do anything funny. However, she wasn't watching one side...

'_Got you now!_' Zelda thought to herself. Holding a ball in her hand, she threw it with all of her might at Brittany's face. It wasn't a dodgeball, rather, a basketball that someone had given her.

Pipit was watching the whole ordeal. He watched as Zelda threw the basketball straight at Brittany's face. He grabbed someone's ball and ran towards it, holding out the ball in his hand.

"What the?-!" Brittany exclaimed. She saw Pipit protect her from a flying basketball aimed straight at her face. When Pipit jumped in, she staggered backwards, also feeling a hand shove her backward.

"Make sure you keep an eye on the others, kay?" Pipit said, waving to her. Brittany nodded, being more careful.

"Oh Pipit. Same old same old." Green commented. Victoria looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked. Was he... Flirty?

"He's the ladies' man. Always looking for a date. Unfortunately for him, they don't last long because he tends to have more than one girlfriend." Green muttered. Victoria nodded, understanding what he meant. But... Why did he help Brittany?

Was it for that same reason?

Blue had seen the whole ordeal. Pipit jumping in to protect Brittany, waving to her, all that. Why did he care? He didn't know. After all, he wasn't a pansy, he didn't have a crush on anyone. Much less Brittany.

...Right?

"Hah!" Cawlin cried out as he threw a ball. It was aimed at Victoria. She heard the cry, and she smirked at how stupid Cawlin was. With ease, she dodged the ball.

However, whatever happened after that, she couldn't foresee as easily.

The ball bounced back on the wall, like a boomerang. She heard it bounce, and looked behind. She gasped and caught it, staggering backwards at it's intense power. She turned around. focusing her aim on one particular girl. With balance and precise accuracy, she threw the ball.

It hit Zelda square in the face.

"Gah!" Zelda shouted as she flew back due to the intensity of the throw. She sat up, glaring at the girl in violet. Victoria didn't make any other face at her, just stared.

"You okay, Zelda?" Saria asked. However, she was shoved back as Zelda stood. She picked up a basketball, knowing that this one was much harder than the last one she threw. With all of her might, she threw it, aiming straight at Victoria's face.

Victoria dodged it, her eyes going wide. She barely missed it. However, like the last ball, it was flung back at her. It hit her when she turned around, bull's eye right on her nose. She yelped in pain, holding what she expected was her broken nose. Coach Ganondorf blew the whistle, pausing the dodgeball game.

"Now what in Nayru's name happened now?-! First it's some kid that breaks his arm, then it's another who cracked his skull open! What sort of minor injury is it now?-!" Coach Ganondorf asked, his face red with anger. Victoria shuddered, as though she knew this sort of situation.

"N-Nothing, sir." She said, holding her now bleeding nose. Coach Ganondorf nodded.

"I thought so. Anyway, it's almost time for dismissal, so off you go to the locker rooms!" Coach Ganondorf said, waving the kids off. All of them began to walk or run to the locker rooms.

"Ow..." Victoria muttered. Zelda walked up to her, smirking. Victoria shot her a glare, but it didn't do much. Zelda instead laughed at her injury, Saria and Ruto joining in.

"God, you look so pathetic. You act so superior, yet you can't even dodge a ball!" Zelda insulted. The others came, but Victoria shot them a look to stay back.

"You're one to talk." Victoria said. "After all, your obvious superiority showed when you failed to dodge one aimed right at your face. Not even Nayru knows why you didn't dodge something that was right in front of your face."

"Quit acting so smart! It does nothing for you here, anyway." Zelda ordered. Victoria scoffed. Like she would take orders from such a petty person.

"Quit acting like what you aren't: A competent, likable, living being that isn't scum." Victoria replied, coldness evident in her tone of voice. The others looked surprised to hear her say such things.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?-!" Zelda exclaimed, fuming. Saria and Ruto stood with mouths agape, not knowing what to say.

"One more thing to add to the list: not correctly functional." Victoria said. Zelda began to fume...

Until the bell rang for dismissal.

"You got lucky this time, Victoria. I swear, I will get revenge on you and your pathetic friends!" Zelda spoke. Victoria leaned close to her, her eyes narrowed and mouth curved into a smirk.

"Try me, bitch." Victoria said, the cuss word slipping right out of her mouth. She didn't want it to, but threats against her and her friends made her angry enough to do so.

With a red face, Zelda turned around and marched out the door, leaving Saria and Ruto scrambling after her like ducklings to a mother duck. Victoria grabbed a cloth from her bag, cleaning her nose softly. Thank the gods it wasn't broken.

"Wow." Grace said, in awe. "Just... Wow."

"All on the first day..." Brittany chimed in.

"I... Didn't think Victoria would be this... Mean when angry..." Rosie added, somewhat scared.

"Victoria, nice comebacks." Samantha said, giving her friend a thumbs up. The other girls looked at her like she was crazy. "What? They were! Especially the end!"

"I wish I had popcorn." Shadow commented. Samantha guffawed at his comment, grabbing her stomach.

"It wasn't that funny..." Vio commented, sweatdropping. Victoria stuffed the cloth back in her bag, putting it over her shoulder. She also untied the hairband, letting her hair fall gracefully.

"I think we should head home. We all should get ready for tonight's concert, of course." Victoria said, her normal self returning. The girls nodded, and so did the boys.

"Miss L's concert is gonna be so AWESOME!" Red cheered. The girls looked at Red, confused.

"We also bought tickets online. We're all going, I see." Vio commented, showing his ticket. It was all in a dark purple, and the name _Miss Luminescence _ was printed on the front.

"Cool!" Rosie said. She looked at the others. "I'll see you all tonight, then!"

"Yeah." Victoria replied. She then paused, thinking something to herself.

"Lets get on the bus before they leave us..." Brittany said, pulling Grace and Victoria by the arms. Rosie was already ahead with Samantha and the boys.

"Yeah, we'd better get going." Grace said. She looked at Victoria, who was lost in thought. She knew better than to disturb her, so she didn't say anything to her.

* * *

"I'll see you girls then. Bye!" Victoria waved as she ran off to where her house was. The girls waved to her, separating as well. Victoria stopped, looking to see if the girls could see her.

They couldn't.

'_Good time to test out my speed boost ability..._' Victoria thought to herself. She readied her feet, then sprinted.

As if she was the wind itself, she ran all the way to where she needed to be: Back home. However, she did need to jump the gate blocking the neighborhood in which she lived in. As she skidded to a stop, she turned to the huge doors of her modern palace.

A modern mansion, if you will.

Yes, her family was wealthy. Very wealthy. The modern feel that the house gave off completely contrasted the other, more classical mansions that surrounded her own.

However, she regretted coming back home for one reason, and one reason only.

Slowly approaching the front door, she inhaled sharply. She silently opened the door, not making a single sound as she entered. She shut the glass door, not wanting it to make noise.

Thankfully, no one came at her with a broken glass bottle.

Silently, she walked upstairs to her room. She tip toed up the glass steps, not wanting to make a single noise as she preformed the action. She slowly opened the door to her room, then softly closed it.

"Okay, lets get to work, Thundera." Victoria said. She saw her little sister working on the latest piece of technology; a headset for performing. It was a dark violet color, and it appeared to have flames, just like a pair of glasses that sat next to it. "You almost done with the headset?"

Thundera's yellow eyes fell upon her older sister. Her long, black hair was tied in a perfect ponytail. "Done." She said, her high pitched voice sounding adorable as usual. "Nothing more I have to do with it."

"Good." Victoria said. She tried on the headset, making sure the mic was in the right place. "I like the design matching the glasses."

"Yep. It'll be good enough to wear at the concert. No more mic holding." Thundera said. She took off Victoria's headset. "Use it later, I know you like it."

"Heheh, sorry." Victoria chuckled nervously. Thundera smiled, her cuteness showing once more.

"Is... Father inside the house?" Victoria asked. Thundera paused. She hated when Victoria mentioned their father, and Victoria hated mentioning him too.

"...Yes." Thundera answered finally. Silence swept inside the room, tearing at both of their hearts.

"..." Victoria sighed. "Okay. Lets get out of here as fast as possible, then. Get the costume and the makeup kit, we need to move now." Thundera nodded, showing Victoria the bag of already prepared items. "...Impressive. Now, lets go."

Thundera nodded, running out of the room. Victoria silently closed the door, following Thundera out of the house. She opened the glass door for her, and as she was about to leave...

"Whut? What the hell? Victoria?-!" Victoria paused, shuddering. She turned around, and to her horror...

Her father stood, drunken and holding a half empty whiskey bottle in his hand.

"W-What do you need?" Victoria asked. Thundera turned around, horrified that their father had spotted them.

"Where the hell do ya think yer' goin', little brat?-!" Victoria's father slurred, raising his bottle. Victoria prepared to make a run for it, giving Thundera a warning only by looking at her.

"..." Thundera nodded, keeping her mouth shut. She ran off, and her father began to cuss loudly at Victoria.

"Where the f*** is that little **** think she's goin'! Git back here!" Her father slurred. However, Victoria was ready for this. She quickly used a secret weapon hidden under the carpet to make sure that he would stay away.

"Stay back!" Victoria warned, holding a huge, iron ball connected to a chain. She held it on her back, making sure her father wouldn't try anything funny. Her father backed away, took another swig from the bottle, then passed out.

Victoria quickly hid the weapon, ran out the front door, and locked it. She ran to Thundera, checking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, sis. Lets just go..." Thundera said, eager to leave the area. Victoria felt the same.

"Open, up, and off on three, okay?" Victoria said. Thundera nodded, getting in the correct stance Victoria taught her since she was little.

"One..."

Victoria copied the stance.

"Two..."

Thundera and Victoria bent their knees.

"Three!"

Both of them unfurled their wings: Thundera had yellow tipped plumes, and Victoria had violet tipped plumes. Both of them flapped their large wings, flying off into the sunset, heading to the area of the concert.

'_Lets just hope things go well... Especially with all of my friends going... Oh boy..._' Victoria thought to herself.

* * *

**I know. I hinted at it. So what? I'm gonna get flamed for it or something. I know it. Whatever, it was implemented into my writing to reference her father back in Elements and Prophecies. Since killing people is illegal in present day, she obviously wouldn't kill her father. So she's forced to live with the sick man until her mom decides to kick him out or something. That explains it. If I see any complaints about that, I'm not gonna care. Just clarifying for you people out there who get pissed at this kind of thing.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I shall bid you adieu for the time being until the next chapter!**

**~V-Fanfics**


	7. Chapter 6: Miss Luminescence

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I have returned. Now, I have just finished reviewing on some other fan fictions and came to the realization that I haven't revealed my start for writing!**

**Well, that'll be on my profile. You'll just have to look there for the reason. Anyway, let us go on with the chapter, shall we?**

**TAKE NOTE: Since this is a chapter with music included, I need a song. I found one, but it is japanese. So, I'm using JubyPhonic's lyrics for PonPonPon. Just so you know, I don't own that song nor the lyrics used to create an English dub. The song belongs to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu and the lyrics belong to JubyPhonic. Thanks for your consideration**

**TAKE NOTE 2: The ~'s are the signs that lyrics for songs are beginning. If there are two of them, they are original lyrics. One of them signals lyrics that are not mine and ones that will be credited. Thanks.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Miss Luminescence_

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Every person of every age, can I hear a round of applause?-!_" The announcer exclaimed. As soon as that was said, the area was lit up with purple glowsticks and the sound of cheers were heard everywhere.

"Woooo!" Grace cheered, clapping her hands. Brittany whistled loudly, waving her purple glowstick in the air. Rosie was laughing happily, having the best time of her life. Samantha was quiet, just clapping. The boys mimicked the girls, except Vio.

"_I can't hear you!_" The announcer continued. He held a hand up to his ear, and he flinched when the sounds of cheers were heard everywhere.

"I can't wait for the concert to start!" Rosie exclaimed, jumping up and down crazily. Brittany rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior, but she sure did share the same feeling.

"...Where's Victoria?" Vio asked. Grace's face saddened.

"I don't think she'll make it. She said there was something she needed to do. Sucks..." Grace said. Soon, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"Speak of the devil and I doth arrive." Victoria said. Grace smiled, side hugging her friend. "Has it started yet?"

"No, not yet at least." Vio answered. Victoria nodded, understanding. She turned to face the dark purple stage. She took out her iPhone and pulled up the camera app.

"You're gonna record?" Samantha asked. Victoria nodded, then her face twisted in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked. Victoria stood tense.

"I need to take care of... _business._ I'll be back." Victoria said. She walked through the crowds of people. However, when she made sure her friends didn't see her, she went through her bag.

There it was, the mask.

She put on the dark purple mask/glasses. The edges had flame-like patterns, edges painted silver. She could see though it, but no one else could. It covered her eyes and eyebrows, making sure that no one would recognize her. She scooted to the entrance backstage. The security stopped her, however.

"Stop right there!" One security guard said. Victoria looked at them, showing her identity.

"How can we tell you're the real Miss Luminescence?" The other security guard asked.

"Because I am Vio-Luminescent." Victoria responded, saying the secret code. The security guard opened the door, letting Victoria in.

"Thank you, boys. Keep up the good work." Victoria said, walking inside. She spotted Thundera talking to a bunch of adults.

"So, I hear you're a friend of Miss Luminescence. Is this true?" One reporter asked. Thundera looked like she could cry any second. "Ah! Oh dear!" The reporter girl began to panic.

"Excuse me." Victoria said, keeping her identity secret. The reporters turned to Victoria, gasping.

"It's the artist herself; Miss Luminescence!" The reporter exclaimed. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I think you guys should get out of here. This is a private area." Victoria said. The reporter sweatdropped, knowing she was screwed when the security guards showed up.

"B-But I have a few questions!" The reporter whined. Victoria tilted her head to the door, signaling for security to get the reporter and the cameramen out.

"T-Thanks." Thundera whispered to me. Victoria nodded, happy she could help.

"Now, lets get you ready for the cover-up, okay?" Victoria whispered back. Thundera nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Makeup!" Victoria called out. Four people came right out of a door, eagerly awaiting her command. "I need you guys to the cover-up for Thundera. Okay?" They nodded, understanding what it meant. Thundera walked ahead of them, having three of them trail behind.

"You, I need you to dye the ends dark violet." Victoria ordered. The makeup artist nodded, her tawny hair getting in her face. She led Victoria to a dressing room, where the costume was already stored.

"Okay, now, for this song, you want it low change or high change?" The makeup artist asked.

"High." Victoria answered. The makeup artist set to work, dying Victoria's hair quickly. In only a few minutes, Victoria's long hair was given dark Violet highlights.

"Looks amazing. Now, makeup style?" The makeup artist asked.

"Peppy. Leave out the eyes, though. They won't show, of course." Victoria answered. The artist nodded, getting out the needed materials.

In only a minute, Victoria's makeup and hair was ready.

She wore violet lipstick, very thick. The cheeks had blush applied to it, giving her that peppy schoolgirl-type look. She smiled, happy with how it turned out.

"Thanks." Victoria said. The artist nodded, leaving the room. Victoria rose from her seat, then turned to face her costume.

It was a frilly, dark violet dress. It had bows lining the bottom of the dress. One large bow was on the back, tying a huge, velvet ribbon that went around her waist. The chest part was padded, since the outfit itself was strapless. The dress was a little below the waist, not too high. A little to the left were high heeled boots with bows on them. Next to them was a large violet ribbon.

She smirked, putting on the clothing. She made sure that the chest part wouldn't fall off, since she would be dancing a lot for this song. It didn't, thank the goddesses. She picked up the ribbon, tying her hair in a large bow. It was in a high ponytail, and she looked adorable.

All she needed was a lollipop and she would look like a six year old preppy elementary schoolgirl.

"We're starting in five, Miss L!" A voice rang through the door. Victoria smiled. She was ready.

She walked out of the door, only to find herself standing there. However, it was herself in Thundera's clothing.

"Here, Thundera." Victoria said, handing the fake Victoria her clothing. "Put these on, then meet my friends outside, kay?"

Thundera nodded, running to put on the clothing and do as she was told. Victoria walked up to the elevator which would take her up to the stage. She put on the headset given to her, connecting it to the speakers. The mic worked perfectly, and she could hear the song in her ears. She cranked up the volume of the mic and music. She was born ready for this.

* * *

"Where's Victoria? It's been a while..." Grace muttered. The others began to worry, since the concert was about to begin.

"There she is." Vio said. He saw _Victoria_ run over, waving to them.

"Hey Victoria! It's about to start, so you'd better start recording now if you don't wanna miss anything." Grace said. _Victoria_ nodded, pulling out her phone and opening the app.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. It is the moment you've been waiting for! Give it up for Miss Luminescence!_" The announcer exclaimed, allowing the fans to cheer wildly. Lights and lasers turned on, all in the same dark violet color. The lasers created an archway above the center of the stage, and the fog was illuminated dark purple.

"_Wouldn't it be so much fun?_" Miss L began singing as she was elevated onto the stage. She had her back to the crowd.

"_Just think about it, skipping 'round with everyone._

_We'd change the city up, go on and take my hand._

_C'mon now everybody, just look up at the starlight._

_Yeah it may be too crazy, may be way too dumb. _

_The chances are all out there, but you just need one.  
_

_Na Na Nobody's ever gonna see me cry,  
_

_Cuz I'll be moving so fast all they'll see is me walking right on by."_

Miss L turned to the crowd, strobe lights flashing everywhere as she danced.

"_PON PON Dance it through.  
_

_Don't know where I'm going to.  
_

_Why wait another day? Boring any other way.  
_

_Headphones set to go, rhythm rocking down the road.  
_

_WAY WAY just can't say, when I find it, I will know.  
_

_PON PON Ready go!_

_Busting it all out to show.  
_

_DON DON do you hear? Beating feeling leading clear.  
_

_BOY BOY toy with me, keep on playing, soon I'll leave.  
_

_GO GO this I know, aah You make me happy."_

"Wow. This is so cool!" Grace exclaimed over the cheering crowds and music. She began dancing along to the beat, looking absolutely ridiculous as she did. Green laughed, joining in her crazy dancing. The others... Well, looked at them funny, scooting away from the crazy duo.

"_Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon.  
_

_Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way way.  
_

_Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon.  
_

_Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way way._"

Miss L then danced some more, snapping her fingers and clapping. After a few moments, she clapped to the rhythm, allowing the crowds to join in. She skipped across the stage, bending down to high five some fans in the front row. Then, she twirled 'round and 'round 'till some of the crowd got dizzy just by looking at her.

"_Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon._

_Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way way._

_Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon._

_Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way way._"

Finally, just before the song ended, Miss L stopped twirling 'round and 'round, stopping on one foot in a ballet pose; one foot on ground and one in the air. Her hands were out on each side, and she let her hair fall on her back. The crowd went completely crazy, loving the performance given to them.

"Thanks everyone for showing up tonight! I know that most of you came to watch the other performers here before me, right?" Miss L asked. People answered no, and started cheering for her. Miss L laughed, smiling. "I thought so."

"She's got some humor." Vio commented, smirking. Grace nodded, agreeing with him. _Victoria_ put down the phone, stopping her recording.

"I hope to see you all at the next concert a month from now!" Miss L exclaimed. "I know you'll enjoy that, am I right?-!" She cupped her ear, listening to the sounds of cheering fans all over. She saw some throw up their glowsticks and hats and T-shirts. Miss L smiled, waving to the crowd as she walked back to where she was. She walked on the elevator, and with a bang of purple smoke...

She disappeared.

The crowds still went wild until the lights were lit. The group of ten high school students cheered, talking about how awesome the performance was. They followed the crowds out of the area.

"That was so awesome. I loved her costume!" Rosie commented, smiling wide. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"It was too... Girly." Brittany said. "At least that isn't what she wears all the time."

"Yeah. I like that she has variety!" Grace said, agreeing with Brittany.

"Victoria, what did you think of it?" Green asked. They all looked at her expecting an answer.

Victoria smiled, looking really excited. It was an obvious answer: She loved it. Understanding her feeling, they left the area.

"Damn, I wanna go to another one!" Samantha complained. "That one was short..."

"It's supposed to be. It was three other performers, but everyone came to watch Miss L." Shadow replied. Samantha thought about it, then nodded, agreeing with his theory.

"Well, I say we have a toast for a year of awesomeness! What do you guys say?" Green asked. The others cheered, clinking their invisible glasses. Then they broke out into laughter, minus Vio and _Victoria_ of course.

"Hm." Vio was deep in thought, but was smiling. He knew the year would be great for all of them. He was sure of it... However.

Something caught his eye.

He turned his head, narrowing his eyes at two, misty figures in the distance. They looked like they were kneeling down, and one was yellow and another violet. The violet one had a hand over the yellow one's head, while the yellow one had its head buried in between it's knees. What... was this, Vio thought.

"Hey! Vio!" Grace called out. Vio turned, hearing them call his name. They were all looking at him, confused. He smirked at them, running to join them.

_An old saying, an adage._

_A verse of a poem, a verse of song._

_A lesson to learn, a long way to go._

_For the far future is bright,_

_Because the near future shall be clouded in darkness._

_Only they who have wisdom, courage, kindness, and strength,_

_Can overcome the darkness and fulfill the Thunder Goddess's prophecy._

_May the future be bright._

* * *

**For those who did not understand that one part in italics there, I'll just say one thing. READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES! Elements and Prophecies and The Forgotten Element. Both of them are _linked_ (Haha, _very_ "punny") to this story. So if you haven't read those yet, open up a new tab and look up those two stories. Read them, then come back here. That is what I recommend. If you STILL refuse, whatever. I don't care. You can continue on if you want. It's just gonna be better for those who have read the past two fanfictions. Just saying.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review if you like the story, if you want of course. I'm not gonna force you *gets chainsaw***

**~V-Fanfics**


	8. Chapter 7: Just Another Day at the Beach

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am back with yet another chapter! If you hate me for using and crediting the great JubyPhonic's lyrics for PonPonPon, go ahead and hate. I credited her AND called her the great JubyPhonic. She's awesome. Anyway, let us begin the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Just Another Day at the Beach..?_

* * *

It has been an entire month since they first met. Green and Grace had gotten quite close, but not close enough to take the leap. The boys had gotten closer to the girls, and soon, two of them would certainly follow in their footsteps.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

"Oh my god." Brittany muttered. She balled her hand into a fist, and raised it over her clock. "SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN CLOCK!" She yelled as she smashed her hand on the snooze button.

As her fist hit the clock, not only did the alarm stop, but the clock itself broke. Brittany opened one, single, sapphire eye. When she saw the damage she caused, she groaned in annoyance.

If that wasn't bad, she then heard her phone ringing.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?-!" Brittany grumbled, picking up her phone. However, her bad mood suddenly lifted when she saw who was calling her.

Grace.

She answered the phone, holding it up to her pointed ear. "'Sup, Grace?"

"_Hey! Since it's Saturday, the guys wanted to go somewhere, so we decided to go to the beach. Whaddaya say?_" Grace said over the phone. Brittany smirked.

"Sure, I guess. I just need to get my stuff." Brittany replied. Then, she heard Rosie talking in the background, something about not having a bathing suit. Afterwards, Grace began laughing really, _really _loudly.

"_Oh, okay. T-Turns out Victoria doesn't _own_ a bathing suit! My mom will pick you up, kay?_" Grace said.

"Sure, see you then." Brittany answered, yawning as she spoke. She heard Grace hang up on her, and she shut off her phone. She tossed the phone somewhere nearby, standing up and stretching.

"_Okay_, what should I take for a little trip to the beach..." Brittany thought aloud. She looked to her chest of drawers and opened it, revealing a large amount of clothing underneath. She dug deep into the drawer, looking for her newly bought bikini.

"There ya are, you stupid piece of crap." Brittany muttered as she pulled out what she was searching for. She threw it on her bed, letting it land on her phone. She searched the room for towels, sandals, and some sort of hat.

'_Check, check, and check._' Brittany thought to herself as she picked up what she needed. She looked at the pile of clothing on her bed and picked up her favorite blue bikini.

"Lets try you out first." She said, talking to her bathing suit.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Blue complained, fanning his face with his hand. He was steaming outside, and it was still in the beginning of September! How was it _this _hot outside?

"Oh be quiet. It's only been five minutes since we got here." Grace told him, fanning her own face. "But she better hurry up, though. I'm baking."

"You think you've got it bad?" Samantha and Shadow complained in unison, covering themselves with towels. "We're well done out here!"

"You're all so impatient." Vio told them, reading his book on top of the van. He flipped the page, pushing up his glasses. "Just wait for her to get ready."

The others huffed in impatience, minus Rosie and Victoria. They were both still in the van, talking to each other about the goddesses know what. Soon...

A girl garbed in blue sprinted out of the front door of her home.

"Sorry I'm late!" Brittany shouted to them, waving her arm in the air. She stopped in front of them, lowering her hand to her side.

"Finally! You took forever!" Blue sighed loudly, running into the van.

"Well, it wasn't that long. Lets just head out now so we don't waste more time." Grace suggested. The others nodded, getting into the van.

"Oh, did you get the girl you were waiting for, Gracie?" Grace's mother asked. Grace flushed red, hating the nickname her mother gave her so long ago.

"Yes, mom." Grace answered, plopping down on the seat. Grace's mother smiled, and all of a sudden...

She gunned it.

"GAH!" They all yelled, holding on to whatever they could find, person or thing. Grace's mother was a maniac when she drove, but she never crashed or had any accidents.

"She's going so fast!" Rosie commented, holding onto a handle on the roof of the car. Victoria made no facial emotion, but she was obviously worried for her own safety.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Brittany muttered, her face turning green.

* * *

"Here we are, girls and guys!" Grace's mother said, slowly parking the car. Well, more like she spun into it and slowly went in.

"Lemme out of here! This woman's crazy!" Brittany shouted, running out of the car first, followed by Blue.

"She always drives like this, Brittany, It isn't our first drive..." Grace reminds her. However, she got a glare in return.

"Don't remind us..." Rosie muttered, holding her head. Victoria came out after, having a not-so-steady landing.

"Well, you never told me your mom was such a crazy driver." Green muttered to Grace. She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"I left out a few details, I guess." Grace laughed. Green smiled, and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Blue's sudden shout prevented that.

"LAST ONE TO THE WATER IS A ROTTEN CUCCO EGG!-!" Blue shouted, running for the shore. Brittany blinked, but when she finally realized she was being challenged, she ran after him, shouting cuss words galore. The others, however, just laughed.

"Same ol' Blue." Green laughed. Grace nodded, agreeing.

"I'd rather not go in the water. It's too... Cold." Victoria said, excusing herself from getting herself wet.

And that wasn't the _only _reason.

"Oh come on, Victoria! You can't be so embarrassed from wearing a bathing suit!" Rosie told her, putting her hands on her hips. Victoria's face turned pink, but she gave no response.

"Yeah, Victoria! Don't be so ashamed!" Grace prodded, lightly punching her shoulder. Victoria's face turned more and more red as the others spoke.

"It's not like-" Rosie began before she was interrupted.

"Fine. I'll be back in a moment. You guys go ahead to shore." Victoria said, turning to go behind the van.

"...Okay then. Lets go!" Rosie cheered, running ahead of the others to get to shore. The others followed them, leaving the two shadow children behind.

"I'm not going. You?" Samantha asked. Shadow shook his head, agreeing with Samantha's decision.

"Whoo!" Brittany shouted as she jumped into the cool water of the ocean. Her head went under, and she opened her eyes. Unlike others she knew, the saltiness of the water did not bother her eyes. Instead, they helped her see _better _underwater.

"Brittany?" Blue asked, shouting. Brittany's ears perked at the sound of his voice, and her mind created a devious idea.

"Blue? Where's Brittany?" Vio asked as he, too, entered the water. However, he entered it more... Hazardously.

"She's underwater, but I have no idea where..." Blue muttered. Vio blinked, confused.

Brittany found a pair of legs underwater. She smirked deviously, letting her arms get closer and closer, he hands prepared to pull the person.

"What are you-" Vio was cut off when something suddenly grabbed his legs. He shouted in fear as he jumped out of the water.

Or, tried to.

When he jumped, he was pulled down by the legs, forcing him to do a belly flop on the water. He pushed himself up, spitting out the water that may have gotten in his mouth.

"PFFFAHAHAHAHA!" Brittany guffawed at the results of her devious plan. She raised her head from the water, laughing at Vio's glare.

"Nice one!" Blue complemented, giving her a high five. She returned the favor, standing up and shaking her wet head.

"_Hilarious_." Vio muttered bitterly, standing up and shaking his own head. He gave the glare of death to Brittany before seating himself on the shore.

"Vio! You okay?" Rosie asked. Vio nodded, staring bitterly at the horizon. Rosie decided not to bother him, but then a question popped into her head...

...Where was Victoria?

"Hey, Vio, do you know where Victoria is?" Rosie asked. Vio broke his concentration on the horizon, looking at Rosie in deep thought.

"...No." Vio answered. "...I wonder where she is."

"I'll go get her." Rosie said, running back to where the van was. If Victoria could be anywhere, it would _definitely _be behind the van.

As Rosie approached said van, she found Samantha talking to Victoria behind the van. Rosie stood still, listening into their conversation.

"Come on, Victoria. You've never been this embarrassed!" Samantha prodded, crossing her arms and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I'm not going out there in this, Samantha." Victoria muttered.

"Oh for the love of Nayru, Victoria. No one's gonna follow you around with a camera." Samantha said, laughing and facepalming.

"I-I know that! I just don't... Want to wear this in public." Victoria said, stuttering.

"Oh Din..." Samantha muttered, turning towards Rosie. "Oh, hey, Rosie. Can you _drag_ Victoria to the shore for me, please?"

"D-Don't give her any ideas!" Victoria yelled.

Rosie slowly approached the back of the van, wondering why Victoria was acting this way. However, she got her answer when she saw how she _fit_ in it.

The bikini they had bought her fit her like a glove. It was a violet color, and it showed off most of her slim, proportioned body. However, most of it couldn't be seen since Victoria was covering herself using her hair and a towel.

"D-Don't look!" Victoria yelled, pulling the towel upward. Rosie blinked, confused by her reaction.

"Why? You look great!" Rosie commented, confused.

"She's just worried someone's gonna follow her with a camera." Samantha told her, shaking her head and climbing on a tree.

"No I'm not!" Victoria yelled, arguing with Samantha. However, they all knew it was the truth.

"Yes you are!" Samantha replied, smirking as she spoke. Victoria turned her red face, not wanting to face the girl directly.

"Well, Vio's looking for you and he wanted me to bring you down there with everyone else." Rosie said, grabbing Victoria's arm with that signature grip that would never let go. Even if someone got a crowbar and tried to pry it off.

"W-What? Vio?-! I'm not going down there looking like this!" Victoria replied, pulling back on Rosie's surprisingly strong pull. Finding her efforts futile, Victoria gave in and reluctantly followed the girl down to shore.

"Vio! I got her for ya!" Rosie announed, making Victoria flinch.

"Oh, is that so? Well, that's-" Vio began as he turned around to face Rosie, but he instantly stopped once he had lain eyes on Victoria. "...Umm..."

"Damn, Victoria! Didn't know you could pull off a bathing suit like that!" Blue commented, getting a slight glare from Vio. Luckily for Vio, no one noticed said glare.

Victoria's face instantly turned a bright red, and Rosie _finally _released her victim from her grasp. When that happened, Victoria fled from the scene, heading to where Grace and Brittany were.

"V-Victoria wait!" Rosie shouted, running after her, leaving Vio and Blue behind.

"Nice comment, Blue." Vio said sarcastically, shooting him another glare.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Blue commented, diving back into the sea. Vio rolled his eyes, laying down on the soft, damp sand at shore.

Grace and Brittany were hunched over something, muttering and whispering to each other. Victoria approached them, blinking in confusion.

"What are you two doing?" Victoria asked. The two girls turned their heads, revealing what was in their hands.

A clam.

"We found this clam when Brittany was diving in the ocean. I think there's a pearl in it!" Grace explained, showing Victoria the clam.

Victoria took the clam from their hands, holding the slightly heavy but small object in her hand. "Are you sure?"

"We're pretty sure, Victoria. Don't rain on our parade!" Brittany complained, snatching the object from Victoria's hands. She carefully placed a nail in between each lid, and attempted to open the clam. However, her attempts proved to be fruitless. "Open, damn thing!"

"Lemme try!" Grace said, repeating the same steps, but opening with more force. The clam just wouldn't open! "Come on, stupid clam!"

"You're not doing it right, you have to be gentler." Victoria commented, taking the clam from Grace. She also repeated the steps, but opened it more gently. It was working, but it wouldn't budge any further than a small sliver. "Oh for the love of the goddesses almighty, just-"

"Now what are you three lovely girls up to?"

The three girls paused, and Victoria stopped attempting to open the clam. They all turned to a similar figure. Brown hair, sky blue eyes, and the body of a fitness freak.

It was Pipit.

"Oh, hi Pipit." Grace greeted, waving her hand to him.

"Hello, again. What brings you here?" Victoria asked, curious about his presence on the same beach.

"We're trying to open a clam, but no luck." Brittany answered, taking the clam from Victoria and showing Pipit.

"I see. Well, let me try." Pipit offered, opening the palm of his hand and putting it in front of the three girls. Brittany placed the clam on his hand, and he proceeded to open it.

Success. And to top it off, there _was _a pearl inside.

"Ah, a nice, shiny, pure white pearl. Almost as beautiful as you three." Pipit said, throwing the clam down. Grace smiled at his compliment, but both Victoria and Brittany remained emotionless.

"Yeah. Sure." Brittany commented. Pipit eyed her closely, almost as if he was studying her. "...What are you lookin' at?"

"Your form. It's quite rare to see such elegance in two fine ladies, don't you agree?" Pipit asked, as if he was flirting with _both_ Victoria and Brittany. Brittany shrugged, but Victoria knew what he was getting at.

"Ahem, yes. Well, I think it would be fine if we all take a nice dip in the water, right Brittany?" Victoria asked, turning her head to look at Brittany.

"What? I've been in the water all day! I don't need to-" Brittany began, but was stopped by Victoria's intensified glare. Brittany gulped, and instead responded with a short nod of agreement.

"Well, I guess it's only good if I join you three." Pipit said. Victoria and Brittany looked at him for a short moment, thinking about whether going to the ocean _was_ really a good idea.

"...Yeah, how about you two just hang out with Pipit? I'll go over with Green and Rosie and so on. Have fun!" Grace said, bailing from the area in less than a second.

The girls glared at the green garbed girl, upset by her behavior and choice. However, their glares ceased when they felt a hand on each of their shoulders. "No need for her, am I right, ladies?" Pipit asked, winking at them.

Victoria and Brittany exchanged uncomfortable glances, but reluctantly joined him in the warm ocean. The clean, clear, blue waters of the sea reflected the sun's rays beautifully, creating the perfect setting.

"What is taking you lovelies so long?" Pipit asked, beckoning them to the water. His hair was already damp and so was the rest of his body.

"_Lovelies?_" Victoria repeated, whispering. She sounded almost outraged when she repeated it, her face turning red.

"Jeez, how flirty can a guy get, huh?" Brittany asked, jabbing Victoria with her elbow. Victoria gave no response, looking away from the blue garbed girl.

Shrugging, Brittany grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her to the shore, as defiant as the girl was. Eventually, Brittany managed to drag Victoria to the shore.

"Stop being such a killjoy and just enjoy yourself for once!" Brittany complained. Victoria crossed her arms, obviously angered by everything that happened.

"Here, let me help you, Brittany." Pipit said, walking up to Victoria. Instantly, her defensive instincts kicked in and she was prepared to punch him or whatever. However, rather than harming her physically...

He whisked her off of her feet, holding her in both arms.

"W-What the hell?-!" Victoria yelled, her face redder than beets. Brittany just began guffawing, falling into the salty seawater below her.

"Feel better, Vicky?" Pipit asked, smirking at her. "You actually look much hotter from this angle, you know." Pipit commented, nearing his face to hers. That was a huge mistake.

"PERVERT!-!-!" Victoria shouted, slapping Pipit right across the face. This caused him to drop her into the salty ocean water, and he was sprayed with some excess water as well. He rubbed his red cheek, feeling the stinging sensation of the slap.

"Gah! Ow!" Pipit shouted, his eyes clenched in pain. Victoria's red face was hidden by the dampness of her hair, but the others knew that it wasn't only red of embarrassment.

"Don't touch me again." Victoria muttered, glaring at the boy. She walked off where she expected to meet the others, just to get away from the scene.

"W-Wow, Victoria! I have _never_ in the history of my life have I seen you that pissed off! HA!" Brittany exclaimed, barely able to breathe. She felt hands grab both of her shoulders, and she turned around, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Looks like that violet rose has its thorns, don't you agree?" Pipit asked. Brittany shrugged, having not a clue of what he was saying.

"Yeah, I guess. She gets like that sometimes." Brittany answered, smiling still from the past event. She felt his arms release from her shoulders, and she blinked in confusion.

"I suppose that I need to take a different approach to a lady like her. She is quite the catch, but you need the right bait." Pipit mused, turning away from Brittany. "You, on the other hand, are different."

"What do you mean? That I'm better than her? Of course I am!" Brittany exclaimed, bragging and chuckling. However, her laughter came to a sudden stop as she was suddenly pulled into Pipit's arms. "W-What the?-!"

"...Not exactly. She may be a better catch, but you don't need a specific type of bait to lure you in." Pipit mused, stroking her hair as if he had romantic relations with her since the dawn of time. This caused Brittany's face to go a bright red.

"What? Can you not speak in fishing language?" Brittany complained, not understanding the meaning of his words. Soon, she got her answer.

A small peck on her cheek.

"That's what I mean, beauty of the sea." Pipit explained, grabbing her hand and entwining it with his.

"Brittany?-! You here?-! We need to start heading back!-!"

Brittany froze. It was Blue. She struggled to break free of Pipit's grasp, but his "hug" was firm and unmoving.

"What's wrong?" Pipit asked, his voice warm and soothing. Brittany's face was about as red as beets, and she hated it.

"I-I need to head back! The others are-"

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL?-!-?"

Brittany jumped at the sudden yell, turning her head to the source. There they were, Victoria, Vio, Rosie, Red, Green, Grace, and Blue. They were all standing, shocked as ever.

"Pipit? What the hell are you doing?-!" Victoria asked, already enraged by the mere sight of the boy.

"Umm... Did something happen here that I had no clue about?" Rosie asked, confused.

"Oh god... How did I know this would happen...?" Grace muttered, facepalming.

Unlike the others, Blue's reaction was not one of anger or surprise.

More of... What was the word?

Oh. _Jealousy_.

"Pipit, let her go already. We all need to get home." Blue spoke, his voice low and threatening. This called the attention of the others, a warning not to piss him off.

"...Okay then." Pipit said, releasing the girl from his grasp. Red-faced and angry, Brittany crossed her arms and made her way next to Victoria. "You can have the gem of the sea."

Blue's eye twitched when Pipit spoke, as if he was angered by the mere presence of such a person. He turned away, walking away from the rest of the group. Soon, they followed close behind him.

"You okay, man? You never acted like this, and you're a hothead!" Green asked, whispering.

Blue gave no response. All he did was turn away from Green, not wanting to answer the question. Green understood, and returned to his place next to Grace.

"...I am curious." Vio muttered, catching Victoria's attention.

"About what?" Victoria asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Well, what exactly did he do? You were there most of the time, were you not?" Vio asked. Victoria's face turned a light shade of pink, and she turned away from Vio.

"...Long story." She answered.

* * *

**Oh my god. I owe you guys a HUGE APOLOGY! I'm SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! Oh my GODDESSES! I am suffering from a severe writers block, and now I broke it with a huge pickaxe (minecraft ftw). Thank the goddesses that I got this chapter in before my month of not writing kicked in. I don't want to not write for a month *sad face*.**

**Most of my delay was based on school issues, and since I'm taking a life-changing exam this weekend, I'm pretty much busier than a bee during spring. I put in all of my willpower to FINISH THIS CHAPTER. Now, I need to keep up my writing schedule. I need to make up for time lost! I'm so sorry! *sulks in corner***

**~V-Fanfics**


	9. Chapter 8: Pipit VS Blue (Part 1)

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are very bored! I am back and writing once more, attempting to get a submission whenever I can! Last chapter was full of romance, yes? Ohohoho! Wait until you see what I have in store for the ten group of friends *evil smirk*. You'll NEVER KNOW, MUAHAHA *cough* *cough* *cough*. O-Okay, I'll get back to the story. Enjoy the 8th chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Pipit VS Blue (Part 1)_

* * *

_**Briiiiiiing! Briiiiiiing!**_

'_Hm? How long have I been asleep?_' Blue thought to himself, head on a desk. His eyes fluttered open, forcing himself to wake up and get in character.

"Now class, the homework due Tuesday, or tomorrow, is to write me an essay on the physical and chemical properties of three elements on the periodic table. One essay for each element." Prof. Neko announced as the students began packing their things. Blue stood up, collecting his books and papers.

"Ready for lunch, Blue?" Green asked. Blue turned his head to his friend and nodded.

"I'm starving! Can't wait!" Blue responded. Green nodded in agreement, joining him in walking out of the classroom.

As they walked down the hallway to their lockers, which happened to be next to the other, they came across a familiar person from two days before.

"Hey guys." Pipit greeted the two. Green waved to him, but Blue said nothing. "You're heading to lunch already?"

"Yeah, we're both starving." Green said as he began opening his locker. "You?"

"I'm afraid that the ladies don't appreciate a glutton, but I will be heading there as well." Pipit responded. Green blinked, confused by his response.

But Blue knew exactly what he was talking about.

He remembered the day before, going to the beach, having Pipit there hugging Brittany like he was. He even remembered how angered Victoria was when she came to them from the scene. Blue refused to look Pipit in the face, much less in the eyes. He was angry at him, much more so than any others.

"What about you, Blue?" Pipit asked. Blue snapped himself from his thoughts, looking at Pipit.

"What?" Blue asked, confused. He tried his _absolute hardest _to remain calm and not rip the other boy's head off.

"Do you have a certain... _Liking _for someone?" Pipit asked, looking straight at him.

"...No." Blue answered, lying through his teeth. He loudly shut his locker, walking away from the scene. Green paused, then quickly followed him, closing his own locker.

"...What a liar." Pipit whispered to himself before leaving the area, going the opposite way of the other two.

* * *

"Hey! Green, Blue! Over here!"

Green and Blue paused as they entered the huge lunchroom. Their eyes searched for the owner of the voice who shouted at them. They spotted Grace waving her hands and standing. She, Victoria, and Red were already seated, lunch trays present. The two boys made their way through the crowded lunchroom to the table closest to the long line of students waiting for their meals.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Grace asked, side hugging Green. Blue shrugged, sitting down in front of Red.

"Oh, we saw Pipit on the way here and he stopped us. We talked to him for a bit, then Blue stormed off without me." Green explained. Blue's expression darkened at the mention of Pipit's name. So did Victoria.

"What did he say?" Victoria asked, her tone of voice dark.

"W-Well..." Green started, intimidated by Victoria's sudden change in character. "He talked about how 'ladies don't like a glutton'..." Green explained.

"Of course. First topic that comes to his mind." Victoria muttered, crossing her arms. However, a thought came to her mind. "Why gluttony, though? And gluttony for what?"

"Food?" Green asked, confused as to why Victoria would ask such a question.

"Well, it could be a gluttony for power or money." Victoria answered, pushing up her glasses. "Or a sort of lust." Victoria added softly.

"Lust? Who has lust?"

Victoria looked up, seeing Vio, Rosie, Samantha, Shadow, and Brittany arrive, trays in hand.

"Oh, hi Vio." Grace greeted. "We're just talking about Pipit."

"Ah, Pipit. Yep, he's always like that." Shadow commented, taking his seat next to Blue. "Always the ladies man, the first one to flirt with the hottest girls of the school."

Brittany took her seat on the other side of Blue, noticing his strange behavior. "...Blue? You okay, dude?"

Blue snapped out of his maligning thoughts and blinked. He nodded, but did not speak.

Victoria took _close _note of this.

"...Then why don't you or Green have any food?" Brittany asked. Blue blinked, he didn't notice that he hadn't gotten any food at all.

"...Oh yeah." Blue muttered. He stood up with Green and walked over to the line.

"...Does anyone else notice that Blue's acting weird?" Brittany asked. The others gave one another confused looks, as if they had no idea of their friend's sudden change of behavior.

"I do." Victoria spoke. Samantha smirked, knowing that Victoria would figure it out first.

"Thank the goddesses I'm not the only one." Brittany commented, eating her food. Victoria nodded.

"I noticed it on Saturday, when he saw how _close _you and Pipit were at that moment." Victoria commented, smirking. Brittany's face turned pink, remembering the moment herself.

"A-And? What does his mood have to do with it?-!" Brittany asked, her face red. Victoria pushed up her glasses again.

"He's jealous." Victoria answered simply.

The table was silent. It was a simple answer, not one expected of Victoria. But it was enough for the entire table to place one gear in another.

"...Oh! He's jealous of Pipit!" Rosie exclaimed, putting her fist on her open palm. "That's why he was so angry!"

"Honestly, he wasn't the only one that was angry either." Victoria commented, her voice darkening quickly. "...But I digress. Pipit is either trying to _lure _Brittany in for the catch, or trying to piss off Blue as revenge for... Something."

"What do you think Blue did that was so bad?" Grace asked Green, turning her head to him.

"...Uhh..." Green mumbled.

"...Well..." Vio whispered.

"...Umm..." Red murmured.

"I know." Shadow answered. "It was during freshman year. Pipit had a crush on this girl, and she was really awkward and weird. She loved stuff that people would consider socially unacceptable."

"Like what?" Victoria asked.

"Really weird stuff." Shadow answered. "Sometime before Christmas break, she announced her crush on Blue, and Pipit got angry when it happened. She ended up kissing Blue in front of Pipit, and ever since then, Pipit swore revenge against Blue."

"May I ask, how do you know this?" Victoria asked. Shadow shrugged, and opened his mouth to say something. However, seeing that Blue was returning, he kept his voice at a whisper and leaned closer to Victoria.

"But one thing I wonder is why he's getting his revenge with Brittany..." Shadow whispered. He sat back up, eating his lunch. Blue sat down in the spot he was before, beginning to eat his food.

The table was silent, not a single word was said. Until...

The devil that was spoken of had arrived.

"Well well well. Look who's here." Pipit spoke as he walked up to the table.

"Oh. _Pleasure _to see you here again." Victoria commented, her face and tone of voice darkening. Pipit chuckled, watching her change of mood.

"Ah, if it isn't one of the hottest girls I have ever seen." Pipit said, whistling. Victoria's face quickly turned red, making her look less intimidating.

"If it isn't the perverted one." Victoria commented. Pipit smirked, not taking her words as an insult.

"I do my best." Pipit replied.

"Why are you here, again?" Brittany asked, making sure that Victoria wouldn't resort to throwing punches and swears. That _was _her job, after all.

"Oh, it was just to check up on my two lovelies." Pipit answered, winking at them.

"_Your _two lovelies? What the _hell_ kind of a nickname is that?" Brittany shouted, outraged. However, before she could stand up to his eye level, two others did that for her.

"I think it would be best if you left." Vio said, looking Pipit coldly in the eyes.

"Yeah, it would be better for all of us here." Blue growled, glaring at Pipit.

"Tut tut, boys. No lady likes it when when you get angry. A gentleman never gets angry." Pipit explained, squeezing the heads of the two boys. "A gentleman gets even."

As if on cue, bits of food flew at the table. Immediately, Victoria jumped out of the way of a piece of meatloaf thrown at her. Brittany jumped out of her seat, preparing to smack someone with a bowl full of hot 'n' spicy soup. Rosie shrieked and ducked under the table, along with Grace. Samantha smirked, readying her own ammo. Green placed his food on the table, using his tray as a shield. Red hid under the table with the other two girls, and Shadow joined Samantha in the fight.

"Gah!" Victoria shouted as she felt something hard hit her head. She heard a smash as it hit the floor. It was a bowl of hot soup.

"Take THIS, weirdo!" Blue shouted as he drenched Pipit with his bowl of soup.

"Woah!" Pipit yelled as he jumped back. "Heh, nice miss, Blue." Pipit mocked.

"Shut up, you stupid perv!" Blue shouted as he threw a punch to Pipit's face. Pipit's face gained a red mark from Blue's punch, since it hit him spot on.

"Mmf!" Pipit held his bloody nose, stepping backwards slightly. His once clenched eyes opened, revealing his sky blue eyes glaring at the familiar sapphire eyes Blue had.

"Ha! Take that!" Blue shouted, smirking widely. However, once he saw how angry Pipit was, his smirk vanished. BUt he still mirrored the anger through his facial expression.

"I always wonder why Amelia liked you more than me. What do you have that I don't?" Pipit asked. "I have the looks, the charm, and the knowledge. Three things you don't have!" Pipit's voice grew in anger as he spoke. "Tell me what made her like you." Pipit ordered.

"Maybe it was the lust you had for others." Victoria answered. Her face was dark and cold, and the words that came from her were colder than ice. "The lust you had for other girls, she wasn't stupid. She could obviously notice how you flirted foolishly with any girl that crossed your path."

Pipit, outraged at her words, slowly grabbed something from behind him. However, he wasn't fast enough. Victoria noticed that he was making a move to throw something, so she decided...

...That she would attack first.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Victoria threw shards of the bowl that was thrown at her before. Pipit's eyes widened and he quickly dodged the sharp projectiles.

"...You're wrong." Pipit continued. "Not just _any_ girl will suit my satisfaction." Pipit ran over the table just to be eye to eye with the girl. Victoria's eyes widened, obviously frightened at his actions.

But he stopped.

With a grunt of pain, Pipit was sent flying. He hit the ground with a thud, and he cried out in pain. Victoria turned her head to his attacker, and it was none other than Vio and Blue.

"You okay?" Vio asked. Victoria nodded, running to get behind him.

"You..." Pipit muttered, angry. "...Both of you are fools to attack me like that." Pipit rose from his lain form, glaring daggers at the two boys.

"Shut up, Pipit."

The others, surprised at who spoke, turned to the owner of the voice. "You're the only asshat who even thought of flirting with us." Brittany continued, arms on her hips.

"..." Pipit remained silent as she spoke, keeping his glare on her.

"Only an asshat would think that I would fall for someone like you." Brittany continued.

"...Fine then. I'll cease bothering you." Pipit answered. Brittany smirked, thinking she won.

"...But on one condition."

"What?-!" Brittany exclaimed, confused.

"We'll settle this in a good old game of dodgeball. Blue's team versus my team. After school, in the gym." Pipit offered. "If you win, I'll stop bothering the girls."

"And if we were to lose, if that were ever possible?" Victoria asked, sounding cocky.

"If _I _win or if you _forfeit_..." Pipit began.

"...You two girls are mine. No questions asked. So, are you in?"

* * *

**Uh oh! Pipit's set the condition. So, will they accept the challenge handed to them or will they decline? If they accept, who will win? Will Victoria and Brittany be Pipit's to keep? Find out in tomorrow's chapter! I shall bid you adieu, and I need to sleep!**

**~V-Fanfics**


	10. Chapter 9: Pipit VS Blue (Part 2)

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are very bored! I am back and writing again, like I said in the last chapter. Anyway, Pipit's set a challenge for the group of ten. A dodgeball game, with the team leaders being Blue and Pipit. If Blue's team won, Victoria and Brittany would no longer be bothered by Pipit's constant flirting. However, if Pipit's team won, the girls would then _belong _to him. And not in a good way. Will Blue's team succeed, or will the binds of fate be broken, as DatLittleStar reviewed in the last chapter? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Pipit VS Blue (Part 2)_

* * *

"WHAT?-!" They all shouted at the same time.

"You heard me, and I'm not changing the prizes." Pipit responded, smirking fiendishly.

"You've got some nerve setting a challenge like that!" Victoria exclaimed, her face red in anger. She absolutely _despised _people like Pipit.

"People like you disgust me." Vio muttered, focusing his glare on Pipit.

"So? What do you say?" Pipit asked. "Will you accept the challenge?"

Silence covered the entire lunchroom. The other students were watching, the suspense and tension rising by the tenfold with every second that oozed by. Their eyes were glued on the group of quarreling students standing before them, waiting for their imminent response.

"...Fine." Blue responded. "I _accept your challenge._"

"...I knew you would, Blue." Pipit said, smirking. "I will wait until the afternoon to settle this. Get your team ready, because if you lose, you know the stakes."

The lunchroom remained silent as Pipit walked away from the group of students. The others kept their intensified glare on the boy as he left the lunchroom entirely.

Time that had stopped finally resumed. People began to talk amongst their tables, either about the recent occurrence or any other topic. The only students standing plopped themselves down on the seats, their mood drastically changed.

"Son of a garo." Blue muttered under his breath, clenching his fist. Brittany crossed her arms, angry and frustrated.

"..." Vio and Victoria remained silent, their eyes closed and deep in thought. How would they win against Pipit? They were ten, sure, but what if the others did not want to be dragged into this? What if Pipit gained more players than they did? What if... They lost? What would they do then?

"Hey." Green spoke. The four of darkened moods lifted their heads, turning to their companion. "If you need people on your team, we'll help you!"

"Yeah! I'm not willing to lose _both_ Victoria and Brittany to Pipit!" Grace exclaimed, banging her fist on the table.

"Me neither!" Rosie and Red said at the same time. Shadow and Samantha nodded as well, agreeing with them.

"...Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without all of ya." Brittany replied, smiling genuinely.

"We appreciate your assistance, and are truly grateful." Victoria replied, her dark mood lifting slightly.

"The only disadvantage that we could possibly face is that Pipit's team will have more members than our team." Vio mused. They all nodded, realizing that one single blemish in a perfect plan.

"So? Who cares?" Blue said, smirking. "We've got the advantage in skill."

"...That is true. I don't think there will be any basketballs available for use there..." Victoria mused, chuckling slightly. The others joined, remembering that one dodgeball game...

"Yeah, haha!" Green laughed. The group at the table joined in joyous laughter, almost forgetting about the deal in itself...

* * *

_**Briiiiiiing! Briiiiiiing!**_

The final bell of the day. It was time. The game that would decide Victoria's and Brittany's fate.

They would _not_ lose.

"Have a nice day, class!" Prof. Kafei said, dismissing the class. As soon as that was said, everyone in the class immediately left. Blue, Shadow, and Rosie left the class last, each of them heading to their lockers to get their things to head to the gym.

As Blue opened his locker, he could not get the thought of losing to Pipit out of his head. He hated Pipit, and there was no way that he would lose to him in a million years. He closed the locker, walking over to the gym where Coach Ganondorf would be. He walked out the doors of the school building, running to the gym.

When he reached his destination, he ceased his run. He simply walked up to the doors, inhaled, and opened the door.

"Blue! There you are!" Rosie cheered, already changed into the attire used for Gym Class.

"Good thing you made it here in time. We can't do this without our team leader." Green said, giving Blue a thumbs up.

Blue nodded back, smirking. "So? We ready or what?"

Victoria nodded, as did Brittany. Green and Grace gave him two thumbs up. Rosie cheered, clapping her hands as if she could face anything. Shadow and Samantha smirked, nodding in response.

"What should our team be named? We are a team after all!" Rosie asked.

"...Well... I'm not sure." Victoria mused.

"It obviously needs to be something catchy." Brittany said.

"How about 'Blue Blitz'? Since our team leader is named 'Blue'." Vio suggested. Blue's ego boosted _very_ much.

"Yeah! Perfect!" Blue exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"Oh, celebrating defeat, are we?"

The cheerful and happy atmosphere instantly faded as that same, low-pitched, _awfully familiar_ voice spoke. Pipit had arrived with his team...

... Of twenty people.

"Oh my goddesses..." Victoria muttered softly as her eyes fell upon the large crowd of people. In the center stood Coach Ganondorf, ready to judge the game as fair or not.

"So, I hear we're having a dodgeball game here, eh?" Coach Ganondorf asked. "Well then, no dodgeball game goes without a referee!"

"Of course not." Pipit answered, putting his hands on his hips. "The best one being you, of course."

"Sucking up to anyone won't get you anywhere!" Coach Ganondorf yelled. Once he calmed down, he turned to both teams. "This is going to be a fair game. No one runs to the balls until the first whistle. After the second whistle, the game begins! Are you ready?"

Each team took their places, stomachs on the ground, ready to pounce for the dodgeballs.

"Then let the dodgeball battle begin!" Coach Ganondorf announced, blowing on his whistle once.

As if a cannon was fired, each team roared in shouts of war as they ran to the dodgeballs. Pipit managed to grab two, while Victoria, Vio, Blue, and Grace got one each. The other team got most of the dodgeballs, and they looked like they were going to kill the other team.

Then, the second whistle was heard.

"Come on guys, spread out!" Green ordered, and the others followed instantly. However, dodgeballs already began flying through the air. Victoria dodged a few by using some difficult maneuvers. Vio stayed in the back in case he was needed for later.

"Take this, retard!" Grace shouted as she landed a bulls eye on one person in the crowd of twenty. Unfortunately, as she was not looking, she too was hit straight in the face with a dodgeball.

"Grace and Saria, you're both out!" Coach Ganondorf announced, beckoning them to the bleachers.

Grace exchanged a saddened look with the nine remaining on her team. They nodded, allowing her to relax and sit as she was told. All she hoped was for them to win, not for her to just stay in.

"Ha, this will be easier than I thought." Pipit commented, angering his opposing team.

"Shut up, retard!" Blue shouted as he threw a ball straight at Pipit's face. However, Pipit simply dodged it by tilting his head.

"You really think I was stupid enough to get hit by that?" Pipit asked. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone move swiftly. He quickly turned his head and saw that a ball was aimed straight at his face. Quickly, he ducked and allowed another teammate to get hit.

"Damn it." Victoria cursed under her breath. However, she couldn't stand around and be bothered by her miss, as she was already targeted by many on the other team.

"Now!" They shouted, throwing about fifteen dodgeballs at the team at once. Green got hit straight in the face, Samantha in the arm, and Shadow in the leg. Vio and Victoria jumped, spun, and did what they needed to do to dodge every single projectile. Brittany and Blue hit the objects thrown at them with their own dodgeballs in their hands, catching a few in the process. Rosie and Red cowered behind the two in blue.

"You three, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf shouted, pointing to Shadow, Green, and Samantha. The three looked at the team of six, exchanging looks of understanding. They needed to win this, or it was all over.

"Pathetic. Only six members, and we have nineteen. Just give it up, you know you'll lose." Pipit mocked, smirking. The others on his team snickered, pointing at the opposing team mockingly.

"We may be six, but you know as well as we do that we surpass you in skill." Victoria replied, smirking as well.

"Surpassing some of us in skill won't help you, Victoria. You know it as well as I, after all, you _are_ the smartest one." Pipit continued, smirking wider.

Victoria's smirk vanished. It was true, only four of all ten had a good athletic ability. But it didn't matter, they _had_ to win, no matter what it took.

She would _never_ belong to such a person as Pipit.

"Victoria! Watch out!" Vio shouted, snapping Victoria from her thoughts.

Victoria blinked, seeing a dodgeball aimed straight for her face. Suddenly, she leaned back, using her arm to hold the position until the dodgeball had passed over her.

"Damn it!" A familiar voice called from the crowd. Swiftly, Victoria picked up a dodgeball and threw it at the source of the voice.

It hit Zelda square in the face.

"OW!" Zelda shrieked.

"Zelda, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced. Zelda facepalmed, sauntering over to her seat on the bleachers.

"Nice dodge, Victoria." Brittany complemented. Victoria nodded, keeping her focus on the game.

"One at your ten o'clock, Vio!" Victoria warned. Quickly, Vio dodged the dodgeball, but someone got hit.

"Gah!" Rosie squealed as she felt the ball hit her arm. As soon as she figured out what happened, her face saddened immensely.

"Rosie, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced. Rosie's head hung low as she walked over to where the others were. However, as soon as she sat, she began cheering for her team.

"Go Blue's team! I-I mean Blue Blitz!" Rosie cheered, waving her hands high in the air.

Victoria smiled slightly, happy that someone could help from the sidelines. Red stayed behind her, so she couldn't dodge that abruptly or else he'd get hit also. BUt there was _no_ way she would get out in this game.

"Watch your left, Vio!" Blue shouted. Vio dodged to the left...

...But it was a trap.

As Vio dodged to the left, two more dodgeballs flew at him. It was unavoidable, so he got hit twice in the face.

"Vio!" Victoria shouted, turning her attention to one of the four who were actually athletic.

"Vio, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced. Vio stood up slowly, rubbing his face.

"Victoria, just win for us, please." Vio muttered before walking over to the bleachers.

Victoria nodded, putting her focus into the game.

"Even Vio was rendered out. What kind of hope do you have?" Pipit asked. This enraged Brittany to no end.

"Shut up, you annoying prick!" Brittany shouted as she threw dodge balls at him like a machine gun. However, none of them hit him.

Instead, one hit her and Red.

"What the-" Brittany shouted as she felt something hit her shoulder. She could hear Red run to catch the ball, but he failed and it dropped from his grasp.

"Brittany and Red, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced again, crossing his arms. He knew that the odds were against Blue's team, but surely, they would notice, right?

"Two against eighteen of us. What hope do you have?" Pipit asked, smirking widely. It was inevitable, he would win and get what he desired.

"Correction: Two _extremely skilled _athletes versus a bunch of morons." Victoria corrected, smirking. Pipit's smirk was wiped clean off of his face.

"You know, you barely have any flaws in your creation. You're smart, cute, and sexy as hell. The only problem anyone would have with you is dealing with this side of you." Pipit explained. Then, his smirk returned. "I know that will change when you are _officially_ my own to toy with."

That was it. The strings that held Victoria's wrath were broken.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PERVERT!-!" Victoria yelled as she threw dodgeballs at him. As quick as he was at dodging, Pipit could barely escape the speed and accuracy of the projectiles thrown at him.

"Yeah, sicko! No wonder Amelia didn't like your stupid ass!" Blue shouted, throwing dodgeballs with her.

Pipit snapped like a twig.

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HER, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, LOW LEVELED, BLIND MORON!" Pipit yelled as he threw one, significant, dodgeball. This specific one was thrown with perfect accuracy, not allowing the target to escape.

Blue was rendered out of the game, leaving Victoria alone to deal with the situation.

"Blue, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced. Those in the bleachers gasped. Only one was left on the team, and the other team had eighteen.

"...No." Blue muttered, his face dejected. He turned to Victoria, who nodded her head.

Something told him that she was better off _without a team._

As Blue approached the bleachers, he heard someone stepping down quickly. The next thing he knew, he felt arms wrap around him tightly.

It was Brittany.

"..." Blue remained silent, not returning the hug.

"Hug me, damn it." Brittany said, her voice sad and gloomy. Blue did as he was told, putting his hands on her back.

"...Sorry." Blue apologized, feeling as if he had let everyone down.

"...It's okay. We wouldn't have won anyway." Brittany commented, her voice still gloomy.

"Go ask the coach for a time out. Just so we can talk before all the craziness goes down." Blue suggested. Brittany nodded, releasing from the hug.

"Coach Ganondorf, since it's the last round, can we have a small timeout?" Brittany asked.

Coach Ganondorf pondered it for a moment. Then, he answered, "Okay then. But twenty minutes maximum. When you're done, just come and get me in my office." He walked away from the gym, allowing the teams to talk amongst themselves.

Victoria walked up to the rest of the team, dodgeballs in hand. Her face revealed no emotion, as if she didn't care about the situation at hand.

"...So." Grace started.

"..." Victoria remained silent, her eyes closed in thought.

"...I guess we should just say goodbye, since I know we won't have time to do so later..." Brittany spoke first, speaking as if she was holding back tears.

"...Yeah." Blue agreed. The team was silent.

"...Who shall go first?" Vio asked.

Blue raised his hand.

The others were surprised, as if they had never seen him volunteer in his life.

"I... I will." Blue said. The others nodded, looking at him and wondering what he would say.

"So? Go ahead, I'm not gonna be here with you guys for much longer." Brittany spoke. However, as she opened her mouth to say more, it was soon covered by Blue's own lips on hers.

They were kissing.

The others' jaws dropped, with the exception of Victoria. They had never expected this in a million years, especially from _Blue_ of all people.

When they broke apart, Brittany's face was one of sheer surprise. She looked at him, her sapphire eyes glinting in the light from the gym.

"I figured since I may never be seeing you again, I should just do it now." Blue stated, walking away from the group and up the bleachers.

Brittany blinked, pulling herself from her thoughts. As the others walked to talk to the coach, saying they were ready, Brittany walked up to a thoughtful Victoria.

"Victoria, I need your help." Brittany spoke. Victoria blinked, snapping from her thoughts. Also from unexpected confusion.

"...You want _my_ help?" Victoria asked. Brittany nodded, disproving any thoughts Victoria had in her head.

"If there is any possible way, please win for us. I know you're awesome at this, so show them what you've got. Try your best out there, and don't hesitate to use anything up your sleeve." Brittany said, encouraging Victoria.

Victoria smirked.

"I think that can be arranged." Victoria replied, leaving a confused Brittany.

Victoria walked back onto the court, being greeted by the same, familiar boy.

"Well, ready to meet your fate?" Pipit asked.

Victoria smirked.

"Sure." Victoria said, preparing herself. She jumped back a few times, making sure she was at a good enough distance.

"And begin round two!" Coach Ganondorf shouted, blowing the whistle to start the final round that would determine fate and destiny.

"Go! Plan A!" Pipit shouted. From seemingly random areas, dodge balls flew straight at Victoria.

Smirking, Victoria used what was up her sleeve.

Or more accurate, on her _back_.

Unfurling her purple tipped wings, she jumped high into the air, dodging every single projectile thrown at her.

Pipit's jaw dropped, as did many others. Even her teammates were shocked.

"WHAT?-!" Pipit shouted, looking enraged.

"Looks like the tables have turned so the odds are in _my _favor." Victoria said, smirking. Pipit gritted his teeth, throwing a single dodgeball at Victoria.

Simply, she caught the dodgeball. Quicker than a blink of an eye, she threw dodgeballs at the opposing team.

Three were thrown, about five got out.

"The five of you, you're out!" Coach Ganondorf announced. Astonished, the five on Victoria's opposing team sauntered over to the benches.

Swooping down quickly, Victoria picked up any leftover dodgeballs that were on the court in a flash. As she was beginning to fly upwards again, people threw more dodgeballs.

Which she caught.

"Damn it! Stop giving her more ammo!" Pipit shouted. As he looked back on his team, he saw that not a _single_ one had a dodgeball in their hand.

They were screwed.

"Take this, rain of death!" Victoria shouted, throwing the dodge balls with such a high velocity. Some were only hit once, others she hit twice, killing two birds with one stone.

It all ended with Pipit being the last one standing.

Victoria lowered herself to the ground, looking at Pipit in the eyes. He had no team left, and not a single dodgeball on his side.

"Prepared to meet your fate?" Victoria asked. Pipit glared at her, expecting him to get hit by a ball.

Instead, it was a hand.

Victoria slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. Then, she threw a ball at his face from a distance, rendering him out.

"...Umm, Pipit is out. Blue's team wins!" Coach Ganondorf announced, raising an arm on Victoria's side of the gym.

"VICTORIA!-!" Victoria turned her head, expecting the others to be coming toward her.

Well, she was half right.

She was pulled into a very strangling hug. The air was knocked right out of her, and she struggled to breathe.

"G-guys... Can't breathe..." Victoria muttered. Instantly, the others let go of her, allowing her to breathe.

"You're amazing!" Rosie praised, staring at her wings. "How come you never told us about these?"

"It was supposed to be a secret, but this was a life or death situation." Victoria answered, closing her wings.

"I'm glad you did!" Brittany spoke, shaking Victoria's hand roughly. Victoria smiled warmly back to her.

"You're welcome." Victoria said back to her. Brittany blinked, then nodded.

"Ahem."

The team turned to the coughing sound. It was Pipit, standing with the team already leaving the building.

"So? You're keeping your side of the bargain. We won, so you cannot bother us anymore." Brittany said, walking up to him with Victoria next to her.

"...Obviously." Pipit said. "I wish you good luck with your later endeavors. This is good-bye." Pipit turned around and left the building, his head hung low.

"Serves him right." Blue muttered. Vio nodded, agreeing.

The rest of them walked to get their bags, as did Victoria. However, as she did, she carried her backpack on her arm, which was too heavy for her to carry.

"Hey, why don't you just put it on your back?" Brittany asked, observing Victoria's actions.

"Hm? Oh, I don't want to end up with... Back issues." Victoria replied. Brittany seemed satisfied with the answer, and left with everyone else.

Victoria put down her stuff, opening the bag quickly. She pulled out her first aid kit and opened it, pulling out the bandages. She opened her right wing, exposing a bleeding wound.

"Gah..." Victoria muttered as she placed a new bandage and medicine on the wound. It stung like Din's fire, but she could manage. Once she was finished, she closed her wing and headed to the bus.

She prayed to the goddesses that she wouldn't receive any more wounds once she arrived home...

* * *

**Most likely expected victory! Even though the odds were against them, Blue's team- I mean, Blue Blitz still prevailed over Pipit's creepy plans! And oooo~ Some romance between Blue and Brittany *super duper double bubble OBVIOUS, especially so if you've read Elements and Prophecies and The Forgotten Element***

**Review if you like the story, even if I'm not really good at writing high school stories. I'm trying! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 10! I shall bid you amazing readers adieu *sorry for the late post again! SSAT!***

**~V-Fanfics**


End file.
